Switch
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Boleh saja merasa sakit karena berusaha menolak kelemahan maupun mencoba berubah. Kita adalah makhluk yang bebas [Yoshida Shouyou] / AU / Third of Switch / a birthday fic for Scalytta


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Tokidoki © Komi Naoshi

Switch © takanashi misaki

.

 **Warning** : This is such a cheesy, retjeh fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there. You've been warned :9

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

Silakan baca Switch (prologue) sama Switch (prolong) kalo ada beberapa poin yang kayaknya membingungkan. Hitung-hitung promosi XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ephemeral**

.

Every once in a while, eternity passes on through, though I already know there's no answer.

Even if God were to trip, and stray into a dream,

Somehow, life goes on; an endlessly dangerous journey!

— _Negoto, Destiny_

* * *

"Aku—suka. Padamu. Mau jadian denganku?"

Gintoki merasa tengkuknya dialiri keringat. Bukan karena alasan horor seperti biasanya—bohong, yang ini juga _horor_ , dalam arti lain—karena saat ini, seorang cowok antah-berantah yang dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk mematahkan tulang orang normal, dengan wajah semerah tomat, _menembaknya_ , dan memintanya _menjawab_.

 _Boleh nggak mendadak amnesia nih_.

"Anu. Um. Uuh… Oogushi- _kun_ ," Gintoki asal menyebutkan nama yang pertama kali terpikir olehnya. Wajah cowok itu langsung menyentak, jelas sekali memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Gintoki; _'Siapa tuh Oogushi'_ Gintoki menarik napas panjang.

"Sori," ujarnya.

Cowok di hadapannya menahan napas, rematan pada pergelangan tangannya mengendur.

"Oh. Ya—oke—aku sih…" gagapnya, memutus kontak mata dengan Gintoki.

Gintoki menatap cowok berambut hitam itu lurus-lurus.

"Aku beneran kebelet boker."

* * *

"Ditungguin beneran! Makasiih, Oogushi- _kun_ ," Gintoki berkata riang, menyambar tasnya yang disodorkan oleh cowok itu. "Terus, mau ngapain, nih?"

"Gimana kalau pertama-tama mulai dari kamu jawab dulu _yang serius_ ," sahut cowok itu kesal.

"Gini, ya, aku—" Gintoki memutar kepalanya, dan mendapati cowok itu berjalan tiga langkah jauhnya dari Gintoki.

"…Apa maksudnya nih."

"Kamu habis boker, kan?"

"Terus apa hubungannya jalan jauh-jauh gitu? Mau coba jadi _yamato nadeshiko_ era samurai, hah?!"

"Nggak, ogah aja deket orang yang abis nongkrong lama dari wc."

"Ya kamu malah langsung ngomongin jawaban, apaan?! Baru mau bilang _mood_ -nya nggak cocok, Oogushi- _kun_!"

"Tunggu dulu, jangan dekat-dekat! Jangan pegang-pegang!" panik, cowok itu melompat makin ke belakang, membuat Gintoki semakin jengkel.

"Oh? Gitu? Aku segitu jijiknya, ya. Makan nih jijik," tak mau kalah, Gintoki melompat menyambar Oogushi, mencekik lehernya sampai Oogushi berteriak,

" _Give! Give up!_ " dengan napas tersengal.

"Hah! Rasakan—"

"Susah nahan napas sambil teriak, kampret," Oogushi menjitak kepala Gintoki.

"Sialan, Oogushi- _kun_ —" sampai detik ini Gintoki benar-benar berharap nama lawan bicaranya adalah Oogushi.

"Oogushi siapa, sih?!" jitakan di dahinya bertambah satu.

 _Mampus._

"Eh, yaa… enggak, maksudku, wajahmu mirip sama anjingnya tetanggaku Oogushi- _kun_ , gitu—"

"Kita nggak punya tetangga namanya Oogushi yang punya anjing, _Yorozuya_. Dan kampret, muka siapa yang kamu bilang kayak muka anjing?!"

 _Mampus. Dia siapa dong._

"Eh, kita tetanggaan, toh?"

"… _Restock_ gula dulu, sana."

"Aaa~ enggak denger, Oogushi- _kun_."

"Buset dah, Oogushi siapa, sih? Isi otakmu ada yang sekalian kebuang waktu boker, apa?"

 _Mampus. Gimana cara tanya namanya_.

"Itu! Aku—" Gintoki menelan ludahnya takut-takut, "Aku lupa—"

"Hijikata- _san_ , _Danna_ , masih belum pulang?" sebuah suara malas menyapa mereka, memotong pengakuan _'aku lupa namamu'_ Gintoki yang hampir sudah separuh jalan. Ia menoleh—dan terenyak mendapati Okita Souko dengan rambut pendek, wajah yang walau sama manisnya kini menjadi lebih maskulin, dengan postur tubuh tegap yang sangat _cowok_ , serta suara malas yang sama sekali tidak feminim.

"Sougo, jangan bolos latihan pagi lagi, sialan," jawab Oogushi, memukul puncak kepala Souko versi cowok itu—Sougo?—dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa mereka orang yang berbeda, hanya kebetulan mirip? Lagipula, Souko-chan kan—_

"Eeh. Aku kan masih ngantuk, Hijikata- _san_. Kalau marah-marah terus nanti cepat mati, lho. Ah, aku bersyukur, kok, kalau Hijikata- _san_ buruan mati," sahut Sougo, mengusap puncak kepalanya.

 _Ah. Memang versi cowoknya Souko-_ chan _._

" _Danna_ betah, ya, bareng Hijikata- _san_ terus. Kalau aku pasti udah ngebunuh dia dari dulu, sih."

"Siapa yang bakal mati segampang itu, hoi!"

"Ah, ya, Oogushi—maksudku, Hijikata- _kun_ yang selalu ngajak bareng. Aku, sih, ngikut aja. Tahu sendiri, kan, dia sukanya main tangan."

"Wah, benar, tuh. Apa sudah saatnya kita melaporkan bahwa wakil ketua OSIS kita perlu diganti?"

"Boleh, boleh. Siapa yang mau mematuhi cowok iblis yang hobi marah-marah ini?"

"Oke, nanti bisalah kita bicarakan di belakang. Ya, kan, _Danna_?"

"Kalau mau bicarakan di belakang, bicarakan di belakang kuburan kalian sekalian biar yang digosipin nggak dengar, _sadist-combi_ sialan!"

"Uwaaah. Lihat tuh, _Danna_ , mulai deh marah-marahnya."

"Sou—" kata _'Sougo_ ' masih asing di lidahnya, karena cowok manis di hadapannya benar-benar mirip dengan Okita Souko di kepalanya, maka dengan sengaja ia memuntir lidahnya, "Sou _ichirou_ - _kun_ , nanti aku yang harus meladeninya, nih. Jangan bikin dia terlalu marah, dong."

"Aku Sougo. Ah, maaf, baru seminggu lalu _Danna_ mengeluh sakit pingga—mmp—"

"STOP! STOP!" Hijikata membekap mulut Sougo dengan panik, wajahnya memerah. "Sudah, cukup! Pulang sana, jangan mampir-mampir! Nanti kakakmu repot mencarimu, aku nggak mau tahu!" dengan kasar, Hijikata mengusir Sougo.

"Duuh. Iya, iya. Aku duluan, _Danna_. Duluan mati sana, Hijikata- _san_ ," Sougo melambai, mengenakan sepatunya dan meninggalkan Gintoki yang memandang Hijikata penuh selidik.

"Minggu lalu—" ia memulai, namun Hijikata meninju sisi kanan perutnya. "Aduh! Ngapain, sih!" Namun Hijikata membisu, dengan wajah yang masih agak memerah ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar.

"Bodo, pulang, yuk."

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya. "O…ke? Omong-omong, Oogushi- _kun_ —"

"Sekali lagi namaku berubah jadi Oogushi, kubunuh," ancam Hijikata, nada suaranya rendah.

"Hoi, yang terus-terusan memanggilku _'yorozuya'_ mana berhak cerewet soal nama panggilan? Aku punya nama yang bagus gini; Sakata Ginko—Gintoki, panggil nama kenapa? Tadi juga waktu nem—tadi juga kamu panggil namaku, Gintoki, gitu. Jadi mana bisa kupanggil namamu kalau kamu panggil tetanggamu sendiri dengan nama klubnya," Gintoki manggut-manggut sendiri, merasa teorinya menghajar Hijikata dengan telak.

"Kalau begitu," Hijikata tampak berpikir sekilas. " _Wagashiya_? Tapi yang punya _wagashiya_ juga bukan Cuma kamu—"

"MASALAHNYA BUKAN GUA PUNYA TOKO APAAN, ANJING," Gintoki menaikkan volume suaranya karena jengkel. "Gintoki! Panggil gitu apa susahnya, sih, Hijikata- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu, Gintoki—" Hijikata terbatuk. "Mau jadian denganku nggak."

"MASIH BAHAS ITU?!"

"KAMPRET, IYALAH HOI, JAWABANNYA KAN BELOM DAPET!"

Gintoki memandang Hijikata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Oke…" Gintoki berdeham, memikirkan alasan paling klasik yang bisa dipikirkannya, "Bisa beri aku waktu buat menjawabnya? Itu, kamu tahu, kan, agak susah juga kalau dari teman mendadak jadian—"

 _Dan kita sama-sama cowok, goblok_.

"Oke."

Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya. Hijikata mengiyakan alasan klasiknya dalam satu tarikan napas. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu penolakan yang dipelitur halus?

"Iya, akan kutunggu, sama kayak biasanya," Hijikata melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih ternganga takjub. "Palingan juga kamu bakal lemot nyadar kalo kamu lebih dulu suka padaku," tambahnya, dengan seringai licik.

 _GIMANA CARANYA AKU SUKA DULUAN KALAU KENAL AJA BARUSAN, HOI._

"Ayo pulang," Hijikata mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"…'Eh'? Oi, kadar gula darahmu baik-baik saja?"

"Anu, kita… pulang bareng? Walau enggak pacaran?"

Wajah Hijikata meledak oleh warna merah, entah untuk keberapa kalinya sehari ini. Gintoki bertanya-tanya bagaimana persisnya sirkulasi darah manusia bisa sefleksibel itu.

"I-iya! Ma-masalah?! Aku juga walau enggak pulang bareng kamu juga nggak akan kecewa, kok!" sambil meneriakkan kalimat itu, Hijikata berlari mendahului Gintoki yang terbengong-bengong.

"Tsundere?" Gintoki meraih _smartphone_ dari dasar tasnya, dan saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, ia baru tersadar satu hal;

 _Di mana rumahnya Sakata Gintoki?_

"OOGUSHI- _KUN_ , TUNGGUIN!"

* * *

Gintoki berdiri diam di depan rumah berpagar rendah, berpikir keras.

Tadi, sebelum Hijikata meninggalkannya di belokan tepat menuju 'rumah' Sakata, dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu tentang _wagashiya_ Shouka milik keluarganya, dan kemungkinan besar kakak serta adiknya masih berada di sana. Tugas Gintoki biasanya hanya membereskan rumah dan memasak makan malam.

"Pernah tanya nggak kenapa pekerjaanku _cewek_ banget?" Gintoki mengeluh. Apa gunanya merubah jenis kelamin menjadi lelaki kalau perannya tetap seperti cewek; mengurus rumah dan ditembak cowok, misalnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa memercayaimu dekat-dekat makanan manis?" Hijikata menyahut, wajahnya mengerut tidak percaya.

Gintoki nyengir lebar. Ia mengecek papan nama sekali lagi, lalu merogoh tasnya, mencari kunci rumah. _Masih_ tidak ada. Gintoki menghela napas. Ia tidak akan bisa menghubungi Hijikata; cowok itu sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tidak punya ponsel. Dia lupa tidak bertanya dimana lokasi _wagashiya_ Shouka, bahkan lupa bertanya siapa nama kakak atau adiknya. Di ponselnya ada beberapa kontak, tapi semuanya menggunakan nama asli tanpa embel-embel.

 _Apa harus nunggu sampai saudaranya pulang? Nanti dia terlihat mencurigakan_.

Saat dia hendak berbalik, mendadak ia menangkap kilau keperakan menggantung di balik gerbang. Penasaran, ia melongok dan mendapati sepasang kunci tergantung tepat di belakang kotak pos. "Wah. Di dunia manapun keluarga Sakata tetap ceroboh?" gumamnya. Karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibanding saat ia adalah Ginko, ia cukup merunduk dan menjulurkan tangannya, meraih dua kunci yang dihubungkan oleh gantungan berbandul stroberi itu.

"Ah, gantungannya aja sama," celetuknya, tertawa. Dulu, dia sempat berdebat tentang gantungan kunci yang dipakainya—pilihan berat baginya adalah antara bandul _parfait chocolate_ mini atau stroberi bulat yang empuk dan wangi, dan butuh berhari-hari baginya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan gantungan stroberi yang berwarna persis seperti aslinya lebih mencolok bila dicari. Walau begitu, kenapa dan dengan siapa persisnya dia berdebat sudah terlupakan.

[ _'Apa sih, ini gantungannya siapa coba?'_ ]

[ _'Ah, lihat saja nanti. Paling juga ujung-ujungnya pilih yang stroberi'_ ]

[ _'Jangan bikin tambah pusing! Yang_ parfait _manis banget, tau!'_ ]

[ _'Pakai warna yang mencolok, deh. Biar kalau dicari gampang'_ ]

[ _'…yang stroberi, dong'_ ]

[ _'Nah, kan, dibilang juga apa_ ' ]

[ _'Berisik. Sana antar sake!'_ ]

Gintoki memutar kunci, tertawa saat mengingat pertengkarannya sekitar hampir enam tahun lalu itu. Pada akhirnya, gantungan kunci _parfait_ hilang entah kemana, padahal seingatnya dulu itu hadiah. Ia ingat saat ketahuan, si pemberi sempat marah selama beberapa hari padanya, namun saat dia benar-benar sudah ketakutan sahabatnya sudah tidak akan mau berteman dengannya lagi, secara ajaib keesokan harinya dia sudah mengajak pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama lagi. Sampai akhir masa hidupnya sebagai Ginko, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyinggung kejadian itu karena masih dihantui rasa takut.

"Aku pulang," seru Gintoki sambil melepas sepatu, namun tidak ada yang menyahut. Berarti benar kata Hijikata, keluarganya sedang sibuk mengurus toko manisan di distrik perbelanjaan. Gintoki mengangkat bahu, namun saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, barulah ia teringat satu hal lagi;

 _Kamarku yang mana?!_

Gintoki menelan ludah. Menurut Hijkata, kakaknya laki-laki dan adiknya perempuan. Mereka hanya bertiga di rumah ini—akan mudah membedakan kamarnya dengan adiknya, namun apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia sampai salah menempati kamar kakak laki-lakinya?!

Berdasarkan pengalamannya, seramah apapun seorang cowok, tetap akan merasa tersinggung bila mendadak ada seseorang yang tanpa permisi masuk ke ruangan pribadi dan bertingkah seolah tidak masalah baginya berada disitu semaunya. Gintoki tidak mau mendadak dipukuli oleh kakak laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi berdiri diam dan menunggu kakak dan adiknya kembali untuk memastikan kamar mereka juga tindakan kurang cerdas.

Menghela napas, Gintoki memastikan pintu depannya terkunci sebelum berjalan menyusuri lorong, melewatkan pintu pertama karena jelas itu pintu toilet, lalu membuka pintu di ujung lorong. Meja panjang konter dapur menyambut pandangannya—meja itu terletak tepat di samping pintu, dengan lubang pintu yang dibiarkan kosong sekitar dua senti dari tempatnya berdiri. Di balik meja, peralatan dapur tampak dibereskan dengan _sangat_ rapi.

Gintoki mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan masuk ke konter dapur, memotret setiap detail kerapiannya. Kalau dia yang harus merapikan rumah setiap hari, dia harus ingat jelas posisi setiap barang. Semua barang dipisahkn sesuai kegunaan dan bahkan pisau diurutkan berdasarkan ukurannya—jauh lebih rapi bahkan dari kamar paling hemat furnitur yang pernah diingatnya. Gintoki mengernyitkan alis. Ternyata versi lelaki dari dirinya adalah kebalikan dari Ginko—di kamarnya yang sebelumnya, butuh waktu setengah jam baginya mencari dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan beda sebesar tas ransel.

Di balik meja konter yang dilap hingga licin mengilat, meja makan dengan empat buah kursi berwarna kayu yang dipelitur halus, serta sebuah taplak meja dengan renda tipis berpola bulat menutup permukaan meja. Sekitar dua meter jauhnya dari meja makan sederhana itu, sebuah sofa modern berwarna hitam diletakkan menghadap televisi 34 inci berlayar datar, dengan sebuah meja rendah yang berdiri di atas laci yang berlubang. Tepat di samping sofa tersebut, sebuah pintu kaca yang menunjukkan halaman samping yang diterangi sinar matahari sore memperlihatkan tiang jemuran yang diisi tiga lembar handuk.

Pola lantai dibuat seperti kayu; berwarna lembut yang seirama dengan dinding yang berwarna krem. Gintoki meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan menutup pintu ruangan besar itu, lalu berjalan balik ke lorong. Rumah ini minim ruangan, jadi pasti tiga kamar pemilik rumah ada di atas. Di bawah tangga, kotak penyimpanan peralatan membersihkan rumah juga ditata sama rapinya seperti isi konter dapur, membuat Gintoki harus memotretnya sebelum naik ke lantai atas.

Gintoki melewatkan kamar pertama di sisi kiri tangga begitu mencapai lantai atas begitu saja; pintu berwarna putih-biru yang paling terkesan feminim diantara ketiga pintu lain tersebut jelas bukan miliknya.

Ia meraih pegangan pintu yang berhadapan dengannya, ke kamar yang dari luar kelihatannya paling kecil. Saat ia memutarnya, ruangan itu tidak terkunci. Gintoki menarik napas untuk menguatkan mentalnya sebelum mendorong pintu terbuka, berseru, "Aku pulang!"

Bila kamar Gintoki adalah yang ini, dia sepertinya tidak akan terlalu heran—kamar itu rapi dan minim interior. Kaca jendela besar nyaris memenuhi dinding yang terletak di seberang ruangan, langsung menghadap ke gang kecil di samping rumahnya, dan dinding sebelah kirinya hampir penuh oleh lemari yang memiliki model menempel ke dinding. Hanya tersisa satu petak mungil untuk meletakkan lampu yang berdiri di tiang model kuno di pojok dinding, tepat di samping meja belajar yang terletak di samping pintu. Tidak ada ranjang, jadi Gintoki menyimpulkan bahwa si pemilik kamar menggelar _futon_ sebelum tidur.

Gintoki menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa dirinya versi dunia ini lebih suka repot-repot menggelar _futon_ dibanding menggunakan ranjang?

Mungkin ada baiknya mengintip kamar lain dulu.

Ia menutup pintu kamar itu, dan berbalik menuju kamar yang terletak tepat di seberang tangga, yang tempak terpisah dari kamar lain karena punya lorong sendiri; ada pintu sempit lain di samping pintu kamar tersebut. Gintoki lebih penasaran dengan pintu sempit nyaris di ujung lorong tersebut, maka ia membukanya lebih dulu; pintu itu membuka ke sebuah mesin cuci dan rak berisikan beberapa potong baju yang terlipat rapi. Di samping mesin cuci, sebuah pintu dengan kaca semi-transparan menunjukkan sebuah _bathtub_ mungil dengan _shower_ yang bisa ditarik tergantung di atasnya. Gintoki menutup pintu itu dan melongok ke luar; di ujung lorong, pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca memperlihatkan balkon mungil dengan jemuran besi yang digantung lengkap dengan beberapa buah gantungan baju.

Gntoki menghampiri ruangan dengan pintu paling sederhana di hadapannya, dan memutar kenopnya. Tidak dikunci juga. Ia melongok ke dalam, kali ini mengucapkan 'Aku pulang' dengan nada rendah, hampir-hampir berharap bukan yang ini kamarnya.

Berbeda dengan kamar minim interior yang pertama kali dibukanya, kamar yang ini _penuh sesak_. Ranjang dengan tiang besi berukir manis menampung kasur empuk dengan selimut tebal dan sepasang bantal berwarna cerah, dengan dua buah boneka di masing-masing ujungnya. Jendela di samping ranjang tempak manis dengan gorden berenda bunga, baik jendela yang itu maupun di hadapan meja belajar di seberang pintu mencembung dan memiliki cukup ruang untuk meletakkan beberapa pot tanaman warna-warni. Lemari kayu bercat putih sederhana di samping meja itu bahkan terlihat manis—terbawa atmosfer kamar yang sangat feminim. Hampir tidak ada sudut yang tidak diberi boneka, termasuk karpet bundar yang menutupi hampir seluruh spasi lantai. Di atas, _chandelier_ antic tergantung anggun tepat di tengah langit-langit.

Buru-buru Gintoki menutup kamar tersebut. _Jangan menebak pemilik kamar dari pintunya_. Dilihat sekilas, siapapun sulit percaya pintu paling using tersebut membuka ke kamar paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya—lebih manis bahkan dari kamar Shisako.

Gintoki menelan ludah. Pintu yang tersisa tinggal pintu putih dengan hiasan stiker dan corak biru pucat—apa dia harus mengeceknya? Tapi ia terlanjur melangkah ke sana.

Di antara ketiganya, pikiran pertama yang terlintas di kepala Gintoki adalah _kamar ini jelas bukan punyaku_. Berkebalikan dengan seisi rumah yang rapi, kamar ini benar-benar berantakan. Isinya hanya ranjang pendek dengan kasur yang acak-acakan, jendela yang bahkan tirainya belum terbuka, lemari yang tidak ditutup rapat, bahkan tempat sampah mungil di samping meja tampak terguling. Ia buru-buru menutupnya, dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Hijikata bilang tugasnya adalah bebersih rumah dan memasak. Gintoki termangu tepat di tengah tangga; apa itu berarti dia harus membereskan kamar yang berantakan itu juga? Memasak tidak butuh waktu lama, dia bisa menata satu ruangan dengan cepat dan langsung memasak—lagipula, dia tidak tahu apa makanan yang biasa dimakan oleh keluarga Sakata.

Gintoki lantas buru-buru pergi ke lemari bawah tangga, menyambar _vacuum cleaner_ dan kemoceng, lantas nyaris berlari ke kamar bepintu putih dengan corak biru, lalu menggulung lengan bajunya.

 _Waktunya beres-beres_.

* * *

"Kami pulang," sebuah suara manis terdengar sesaat sebelum pintu menuju ruang bersama terbuka.

"Selamat datang," sahut Gintoki, sibuk menata piring di meja makan.

" _Onii-san_ , apa menu malam ini?" tanyanya, meletakkan plastik di atas meja konter, lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas berwarna coklat. Ia menoleh menatap Gintoki yang menjinjing panci mungil berisikan kuah kaldu kental berwarna cokelat. " _Kare_?" tanyanya hampir dengan nada tidak percaya. " _Onii-san_ makin mirip ibu-ibu," komentarnya, menggigit donat.

"Hei, jangan ngemil sebelum makan malam," Gintoki meraih kantong kertas yang ternyata berisi donat beraneka bentuk itu. Gadis berambut biru tua panjang itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku lapar!" protesnya.

"Kalau begitu ganti baju dan makan malam, malah makan donat," kilah Gintoki, meletakkan kantong tersebut di atas kulkas.

"Balikin donatku," nada suara gadis itu terdengar mengancam, namun sebelum sempat protes, kepalanya ditepuk perlahan dari belakang.

"Dengarkan kakakmu, Nobume. Mumpung tumben-tumbennya dia ngomong bener," ujar pemilik tangan itu. Suaranya _sangat_ berat, hampir seperti bapak-bapak. Kalau kata Hijikata, seharusnya kakak laki-lakinya baru menginjak semester lima universitas—tapi melihat dari rambutnya yang keperakan bergelombang persis seperti milik Gintoki, ia bungkam. Diam-diam ia melirik rambut Nobume yang jatuh lurus dengan kesal.

"Aku mau siapkan air mandi dulu," kata kakaknya, meraih tas Nobume yang diletakkan sekenanaya di atas sofa, membuka pintu menuju lorong depan.

"Ah, sudah kusiapkan," sahut Gintoki sambil lalu, meraih teko air.

Ia menuangkan air ke tiga gelas dan berbalik untuk meletakkannya kembali di dapur saat dilihatnya kakak dan adiknya menatapnya dengan takjub. "Kamu apa?" tanya kakaknya, urung memutar kenop pintu.

Gintoki mengerjap. "Aku… sudah siapkan air mandi?" ulangnya.

 _Mampus. Jangan-jangan itu bukan pekerjaanku._

Kedua saudaranya berpandangan. Tengkuk Gintoki terasa dingin.

"Oh," ujar kakaknya, membuka pintu, "Terimakasih. Aku mau… ah, ganti baju dulu," lanjutnya, matanya baru melepaskan Gintoki ketika pintu itu tertutup, menyisakan Gintoki dan Nobume dalam ruangan.

" _Onii-san_ , anak baik, anak baik," Nobume, entah sejak kapan memanjat meja konter, menepuk-nepuk kepala Gintoki dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam donat.

"Ah—Nobume- _chan_ , minyaknya nempel ke rambut—hei! Jangan curi-curi donat lagi!"

"Nobume- _chan_?" Nobume menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Gintoki dengan takjub.

"Ah…" Gintoki menelan ludah. "Biasanya?"

Nobume mengacungkan jarinya ke arah kantong donat. Gintoki menyipitkan matanya. "Nanti kamu kekenyangan—"

" _OBORO-_ NII _,_ ONII-SAN _NARUH BUKU PORNO—_ " mendadak Nobume menjerit, dan secara instingtif Gintoki membekap mulut Nobume. Tidak ada suara sahutan dari lantai atas, dan Gintoki menyambar sebuah donat dari dalam kantong, meletakannya di tangan Nobume yang tidak memegang donat.

"Biasanya?" Gintoki mengulang pertanyaanya dengan nada rendah mengancam, kini tangannya meraih kantong donat. "Bilang _bye-bye_ sama donat- _chan_ kalau nggak mau bilang."

Nobume melepaskan tangan Gintoki dari bibirnya, lalu berujar tenang, " _Imouto_. Nobume. Kuntilanak. Gila donat. Gila boneka. Panggil _chan_ cuma kalau mau nyogok."

Gintoki menepuk dahinya. "Oke… Nobume," Gintoki menarik napas. "Nobume- _chan_ ," koreksinya. Alis Nobume terangkat. "Diam saja soal buku porno—"

"Meteorbucks," sahut Nobume segera.

" _Onii-san_ -mu ini jarang punya duit—"

"Dunkout Donuts."

"Dengar dulu, Nobume—"

"OBORO- _NII—_ "

"Oke! Oke!" kali ini Gintoki panik karena didengarnya suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian kakaknya melongok dari balik pintu.

"Apaan teriak-teriak?" tanyanya.

Nobume tersenyum manis.

"Ayo makan malam."

Oboro mengangkat alis, memandang kedua adiknya dengan curiga, sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan menarik kursi, Gintoki mengikuti di belakang. Sedangkan Nobume, setelah mendapatkan donat keduanya, dengan santai meluncur ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

"Nobume, makan dulu," tegur Oboro, menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan Gintoki.

"Oboro- _nii_ lihat apa yang dimasak _onii-san_?" tanya Nobume, menggigit sepotong donat. Tombol _remote_ televisi ditekan sembarangan.

' _Aku ingin hidup,_ onii-chan _, dengarkan aku—'_

' _Akhir-akhir ini banyak sinetron yang alay, ya—'_

' _Penyakit koku haku? Ah, tahu, tahu, yang bikin—'_

' _Dan inilah skor untuk pendatang baru kita, Otsuu-_ chan _!'_

' _Konsumsilah_ oatmeal _sehari sekali untuk kesehatan jantung Anda—'_

"Lauk?" Oboro menatap meja makan; nasi, _salad_ buah yang diiris sesimetris mungkin, kroket daging dan sayur, serta kare. Lelaki berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahunan itu meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu mengucek matanya.

"Nah?" Nobume memanggil dari balik sofa.

"Gintoki… ini…" Oboro meletakkan jarinya di bibir, tampak kebingungan.

"A—apa?" gugup, Gintoki ikut-ikutan meletakkan sumpitnya, menatap meja makan dengan cemas. "Uh, anu, mungkin bisa dicicipi dulu, tampilannya nggak jelek-jelek amat, kan?"

"Kamu habis beli apa?" tanya Oboro tajam.

"Hah?"

"Atau mau minta apaan? Tunggu dulu, seharusnya bulan ini sudah kuberi jatah bulananmu, kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih hati-hati. Ekspresi kebingungan Gintoki terlihat jujur.

Gintoki menatap meja makan, lalu mendongak ke arah Oboro yang menatapnya penasaran. "…Biasanya?"

"Spaghetti instan," celetuk Nobume dari balik sofa.

" _Cupmen_ instan," imbuh Oboro, masih menyilangkan kesepuluh jemarinya di depan bibir.

"Ah, lusa kemarin _bento pack_ dari minimarket. _Dessert_ nya puding cokelat beku bonusan. Kemarinnya _onigiri_ isi _anko_ sama sup miso manis. Selasa kemarin _mochi pack_ dari toko."

"Terakhir kali aku dapat _bento_ darimu, isinya nasi dan _obanyaki_ dari Shoka," pungkas Oboro. "Tanpa sumpit."

Gintoki menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Uhm. Kalau begitu aku mau beli eskrim buat _dessert_. Sehari tanpa makanan manis bisa bikin gula darahmu anjlok, kan?" tanpa menyentuh piringnya, Gintoki berlari menyeberangi ruangan, membuka pintu, membantingnya dan berlari _sprint_ mendaki tangga.

"Paling dia habis beli DVD porno baru—eh—"

"Beli APA?!"

Seruan Oboro teredam detak jantungnya sendiri yang tidak keruan, Gintoki berlari menuju kamar di sisi kanan tangga dan membanting pintunya menutup. Kemeja putih seragam yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dibuka dengan cepat—kancingnya nyaris putus saat Gintoki memburai searagmnya, buru-buru meraih kaos berwarna kelabu di atas kursi—

Sampai pandangannya bersirobok dengan bayangan yang terpantul di kaca.

Kaos terjatuh di samping kaki sementara Gintoki berjalan mendekati kaca, pandangannya cermat menyisir pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebagai seorang cowok berumur sekitar 16-17 tahun, tubuhnya benar-benar _bagus_. Kekar berisi dengan tinggi tubuh jelas lebih dari 170 senti, ototnya kencang membentuk pahatan postur ideal; tidak cukup kekar untuk dibilang hobi menyambangi _gymnasium_ , tapi lebih dari ukuran _bishounen_. Saat ia mengangkat tangannya, otot bisepnya tertekuk dan membentuk gundukan otot yang cukup sering dilihatnya dimiliki hampir setiap model lelaki di majalah _Boys'_ milik Souko. Bahkan otot perutnya terbentuk kencang—tidak sepenuhnya _six-pack_ , tapi mungkin beberapa tahun lagi badannya bisa benar-benar menyaingi aktor tampan Oogushi Shun. Perlahan ia melepaskan celananya dan berputar—bahkan dari jejak di _boxer_ -nya yang berwarna _pink_ , pantatnya membayang dengan bagus. Otot lehernya kencang—seingatnya dia pernah benar-benar _terkesima_ melihat otot leher seseorang yang basah oleh keringat. Ia menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri, merasakan kulit yang anehnya, dingin dan lembut.

Kulitnya termasuk cerah—lebih cerah dari potongan leher seseorang yang dulu sering diintipnya diam-diam, hampir secerah kulitnya dulu sebagai Ginko. Walau begitu, bentuk wajahnya maskulin—bahkan lebih terlihat matang dibanding Hijikata—pasti akan terlihat lebih banyak bedanya seandainya matanya tidak lesu seperti ikan mati. Gintoki cengengesan, lalu berputar sekali lagi di hadapan cermin—

Dan bertemu pandang dengan Oboro yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tepat menghadap ke arahnya.

Kakaknya menatapnya aneh. "Lagi ngapain?"

Gintoki menelan ludah saat buru-buru menyambar kaos. "Ganti baju! Oboro- _nii_ ngapain nyelonong masuk—"

"Oboro- _nii_?" nada pertanyaan Oboro mengesankan seolah Gintoki baru saja mengatakan ingin menghamili Nobume di luar nikah.

Gintoki merasa jantungnya menciut saat ia berbisik, "Biasanya?"

"Oboro. Dan ngapain kamu pegang kaosku," Oboro menyilangkan tangannya. "Ganti baju di kamar sendiri, kenapa. Kurang baju? Makanya kubilang segera cuci sebelum mandi, dasar Gila Manis Pemalas," hardiknya.

Gintoki melongo. "Kaos—ini—kamar—"

"Kamarku. Ngapain kamu nari-nari striptis di depan kaca orang."

Hanya dengan menggunakan _boxer_ _pink_ bermotif stroberi, Gintoki menunduk, melipat kaos kelabu yang digenggamnya, meletakkannya dengan manis di samping kaca, dan memungut seragamnya sendiri yang berceceran. Ia masih menunduk saat melewati Oboro—tidak berani memastikan ekspresinya—dan melompat berlari ke kamar dengan pintu putih bercorak biru, membanting pintunya menutup sebelum celana _boxer_ nya melorot.

* * *

"Hoaahhm," Gintoki menguap, meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

" _Are? Danna_ , semalam begadang?" Sougo bertanya dari balik _manga_. "Jangan tertidur sekarang, ya, nanti repot kalau Hijikata- _san_ tiba-tiba nongol," lanjutnya, lalu kembali sibuk membaca _manga_.

"Benar, Gin- _san_ , jangan tidur terus! Akhir-akhir ini aktivitas _yorozu-bu_ katanya semakin dipertanyakan di OSIS, lho," keluh Shimura Shinpachi, teman sekelas Sougo, sambil meletakkan teh di atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kagura- _chan_ belum datang, ya?"

"Malah bagus, kan, kalau bocah SMP itu nggak ada. Berisik, tahu," sahut Sougo malas-malasan.

"Oi, Shinpachi, kenapa tehku nggak manis gini?" tanya Gintoki, nyaris tersedak menyeruput tehnya.

"Kita nggak punya dana lebih buat beli gula," sahut Shinpachi tenang, "Silakan beli sendiri _sweetener_ nya di _vending machine_ ," lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tas, lalu mulai membuka-bukanya.

"Ah, kalian nggak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Awas aja ya kalau ada yang nitip! Gin- _san_ pergi dulu—"

"Mau ke mana, _Yorozuya_?" hardik Hijikata tepat saat Gintoki membuka pintu.

"Uwah!" refleks, Gintoki melompat mundur.

"Kegiatan _yorozu-bu_ Cuma nongkrong dan menghabiskan dana klub seperti biasa, ya," ujar Hijikata, menulis sesuatu di _note_ nya. "Oi Sougo, itu _manga_ dapat darimana—"

"Mana? Tidak ada _manga_ , Hijikata _-san_. Aku lagi ngerjain tugasnya Totsan- _sensei_ , Hijikata- _san_. Jangan asal tuduh orang baca _manga_ sambil menghabiskan waktu karena nggak mau datang ke rapat OSIS, Hijikata- _san_. Buruan mati, Hijikata- _san_ ," Sougo menyitir kilat, tangan kanannya sibuk memutar pensil mekanik sedang tangan kirinya dengan cepat membuka-buka lembaran buku biologinya. "Kamu tidak mungkin menangkap seorang Staf Kedisiplinan OSIS yang sedang tekun mengerjakan peer, kan, Hijikata- _san_?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Iya, iya. Mustahil kamu bisa mengerjakan peernya Totsan- _sensei_ sendirian, Sougo, dan sekarang waktumu patroli," sahut Hijikata acuh, menyeret kerah Sougo.

"Ah! Mati, mati, Hijikata! Nggak—maksudku aku kecekik! Aku yang bakal mati duluan! Hijikata mati!" Sougo berteriak-teriak, tangannya meronta saat mendadak kancing _gakuran_ nya terbuka karena kuatnya tarikan Hijikata—

 _PLUK._

Sebuah _Shounen Jack_ edisi minggu lalu jatuh dari balik seragam Sougo.

"Ah."

"Oi, Sougo, itu _Sho_ —GYAAA!" Hijikata menjerit saat Sougo dengan cepat menusukkan jarinya ke mata Hijikata, membuat cowok itu bergulingan di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya. "Mataku—Sougo sialan!"

"Itu ilusi, Hijikata- _san_. Matamu tertabrak tempat sampah, Hijikata- _san_. Tidak ada _Shounen Jack_ di kakimu, Hijikata- _san_."

"Bangsat—Sougo, jangan kabur!" Hijikata berteriak saat Sougo, sambil melemparkan _Shounen Jack_ itu ke dalam ruang klub _yorozu-bu_ , mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih berjongkok di lantai dengan kedua mata yang memerah.

"Nih," Gintoki mengangsurkan tisu basah pada Hijikata, yang diterimanya dengan pandangan curiga. "Hoi, _yorozu-bu_ ada untuk membantu orang, kan? Berterimakasih sedikit kenapa," cibir Gintoki.

"…Tumben nggak ikutan jahilnya Sougo. Lagi tobat?" tanya Hijikata, mengelap matanya dan kini memandang Gintoki penuh selidik. "Apa kamu lagi-lagi menggelapkan kas—"

"Ah, ah! Cukup, tehku jadi dingin nanti! Oi Shinpachi, aku mau menolong Oogushi- _kun_ patroli dulu sekalian jalan ke _vending machine_ , jangan sampai ada gorila atau babi betina nyasar ke klub!" seru Gintoki, memeluk bahu Hijikata dan menyeretnya paksa menjauhi ruang klub. "Dan aku pakai uangku sendiri, Wakil Ketua OSIS Iblis!" ujarnya jengkel, menusuk rusuk Hijikata dengan sikunya.

"Sialan, oi, lepasin!" Hijikata, berusaha keras untuk tidak terseret, menepuk-nepuk tangan Gintoki yang melingkari lehernya. "Oi, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Hijikata berseru jengkel akhirnya, melepaskan tangan Gintoki dengan paksa.

"Apaan, sih. Sudah untung dapet kontak fisik alami dengan cowok yang kamu suka," gerutu Gintoki, tidak menyadari kalimatnya membuat wajah Hijikata memerah. "Terus, kita patroli ke mana lagi, nih?" Gintoki celingukan mencari _vending machine_. Bagaimanapun, ia belum terbiasa dengan tata letak bangunan sekolah ini.

"Ah, _yorozu-bu_ yang terakhir," sahut Hijikata, kembali mengeluarkan _notes_ nya.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu? Eh, nulis apaan tuh—" Gintoki dengan satu gerakan ringan merebut _notes_ Hijikata, mengabaikan seruan protes cowok itu. "Kamu tuh dibilang iblis karena tanpa ampun main catet salahnya anak-anak, ya…" Gintoki membolak-balik _notes_ itu. Beberapa catatan bercampur dengan catatan pelajaran, tapi hampir sebagain besar isinya coretan.

"Oh?" Gintoki memandang _notes_ itu dengan tertarik. "Coretan apaan nih?" tanyanya, menyeringai menatap Hijikata yang terlihat panik. "Oi, oi, Wakil Ketua, aku bisa melaporkanmu tukang tuduh palsu kalau catatanmu isinya kayak gini semua, lho," godanya.

"Balikin! Hoi, _Yorozuya_!" Hijikata merebut _notes_ itu, menyambarnya dari tangan Gintoki dengan kasar. "Dasar, awas saja kalau soal ini sampai didengar Sougo, akan kupotong total dana OSIS untuk _yorozu-bu_!" ancanmnya, memasukkan _notes_ itu kembali ke saku _gakuran_ nya.

"Oi, itu namanya menyalahgunakan kekuasaan—"

 _DUG_.

"Aduh! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan kenapa?!" hardik seorang cewek kasar, berputar menghadap Gintoki.

Gintoki menoleh, mendapati sosok Tsukuyo, petugas UKS, masuk dalam jarak pandangnya. Sepertinya tadi bahunya menabrak gadis itu, tapi tidak ada yang terjatuh. Gintoki mengangkat alis. Tsukuyo, walau tidak jatuh, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sekilas, walau tidak terlalu terlihat, ada pola berwarna merah gelap di bagian belakang roknya.

"Ah, maaf, tadi kami lagi ngobrol jadi keterusan," sahut Hijikata. "Oi, minta maaf, _Yorozuya_ ," lanjutnya, menyikut Gintoki.

"Anu," Gintoki buka suara, meraih saku kantong belakangnya.

Tsukuyo mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya curiga, tangannya bergerak menuju bagian belakang roknya.

"Kamu… lagi bocor, kan? Nih," Gintoki dengan tenang menyodorkan sebuah pembalut polos, lengkap dengan celana dalam ganti. "Kalau sudah dekat tanggalnya, aku juga rutin bawa, tapi kamu boleh pakai, deh. Celana dalamnya baru aja kubeli tadi pagi, kok, habis di rumah _boxer_ semu—" Gintoki menghentikan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya baik Tsukuyo maupun Hijikata memasang wajah horor. Gintoki mengerutkan alisnya bingung—

Sampai dilihatnya celana dalam _wanita_ dengan pita dan pola stroberi yang manis dipegang olehnya yang _laki-laki_.

"ANJI—MAKSUDKU—BUKAN! Anu, Tsukuyo- _san_ , kamu tahu kan, _yorozu-bu_ itu ada untuk membantu siswa menangani masalahnya, dan karena Kagura- _chan_ bilang bagi cewek tembus sewaktu menstruasi itu masalah besar, jadi aku mulai bawa-bawa ginian—maksudku bukan bawa-bawa celana dalam cewek juga—" dengan wajah merah padam, Gintoki belepotan berusaha mencari alasan yang terlihat _masuk akal_ , atau minimal yang tidak akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang mesum yang membawa celana dalam cewek di saku belakang.

"Kamu—tahu—kelihatan, ya?!" seru Tsukuyo panik, kali ini telapak tangannya benar-benar sepenuhnya menutup bagian belakang roknya, wajahnya merah padam. "Dasar kepala pel mesum berengsek—" umpatnya, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat saking malunya.

Hijikata berusaha menyelinap ke balik Gintoki, merasa canggung dengan suasana entah-apa-ini.

"Dengar, pokoknya silakan pakai ini!" teriak Gintoki, menjejalkan celana dalam dan pembalut itu ke tangan Tsukuyo, dan untungnya ia ingat menarik tangan Hijikata sebelum melompat berlari, kabur secepatnya dari tempat itu.

"Ah—" Tsukuyo sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Gintoki dan Hijikata sudah kabur duluan. "Siapa yang mau pakai celana dalam yang udah dipegang-pegang cowok, goblok!" teriak Tsukuyo jengkel, membanting celana dalam dan pembalut itu.

Sayangnya, gerakannya yang sedemikian rupa membuat sesuatu terasa _mengalir_ di tempat yang seharusnya kering.

Tsukuyo tercekat. Sambil memastikan tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya, ia meraup celana dalam dan pembalut tersebut, lalu berlari secepatnya ke toilet wanita dengan wajah tertutup telapak tangan.

* * *

"Kamu tadi gila, atau gimana?!" ejek Hijikata di sela-sela tawanya, sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Diam," sahut Gintoki, kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mengaduk air putih di hadapannya dengan kekuatan berlebih, beberapa tetes melompat keluar dari gelas.

"Ya, ya, aktivitas _yorozu-bu_ sangat memuaskan—pfft," ejek Hijikata lagi, kali ini tanpa berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Berisik!" hardik Gintoki, memukulkan tinjunya ke meja makan.

Tadi setelah dengan panik berusaha kabur, ingatan pertama Gintoki adalah mengambil kembali tasnya di ruangan klub, dan tanpa mengindahkan dua meja yang sudah terbalik _terimakasih_ karena kedatangan Kagura saat Sougo tengah dengan damai melanjutkan membaca majalah _Jack_ maupun seruan kesal Shinpachi, Gintoki langsung melompat keluar jendela dan berlari _sprint_ hingga Hijikata yang masih diseretnya harus berteriak mengingatkan Gintoki bahwa tasnya masih berada di ruang OSIS.

"Lupakan! Lagipula memangnya ada barang berharga apa di tasmu?!"

"Berengsek, dompetku dan kunci apartemenku ada di sana!"

"Nanti nginap saja apa susahnya, sih?! Pokoknya aku nggak mau dekat-dekat sekolah dulu! Pikirkan perasaan lembutnya Gin- _san_ , tolong!"

"Iya, saking lembutnya peka banget nawarin pembalut dan celana dalam ke cewek."

"Pokoknya ikut saja ke rumahku, Iblis berengsek!"

"Hei—yang benar saja, aku kan nggak bawa baju ganti!"

"Nanti kupinjamkan, astaga, bentuk badan kita nggak beda jauh!"

Dan begitulah, kini mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan kediaman Sakata. Tadi pagi, Oboro sudah berpesan pada Gintoki untuk langsung pulang dan kembali memasakkan masakan ' _yang bisa dimakan_ ' dengan wajah penuh rasa syukur. Bahkan Nobume sempat meminta menu sosis. Tapi dengan keadaan Gintoki sedang kacau seperti itu, sepertinya kedua saudaranya harus dikecewakan dengan ramen instan lagi.

"Oi, kamu benar-benar menyuruhku menginap di sini?" Hijikata celingukan, menatap jam dinding. Pukul enam sore.

"Jelas, kan. Katanya kuncimu di tas," sahut Gintoki sekenanya.

"Hmm," Hijikata menggumam tidak jelas, tangannya terjulur canggung meraih gelas.

"Nah, aku mau siapkan makan malam. Kamu mau mandi dulu atau nonton tivi?" tanya Gintoki, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hah—makan malam?" sontak, Hijikata mengangkat kepalanya gugup.

"Belum, hoi, baru mau kusiapkan. Aku punya firasat Nobume bakal membunuhku kalau nanti sampai di pulang sosisnya belum siap," gerutu Gintoki, menyodorkan _remote_ televisi pada Hijikata. "Kamu tunggu yang tenang. Aku ogah membersihkan ruangan ini lagi."

"Oh—aku—" Hijikata mendadak berdiri, nyaris membentur dagu Gintoki. "Aku—mau, mandi dulu, deh. Pinjam—baju—ganti," ujarnya patah-patah.

Gintoki menatapnya aneh. "Oke. Ambil, sana, di atas. Kamar pertama kiri tangga. Handukku yang warna _pink_ ," ujarnya, lalu melangkah ke balik konter dapur.

"Ambil—masuk sendiri ke kamarmu?!" nada suara Hijikata nyaris mencicit, membuat Gintoki memandangnya heran.

"Apa? Takut?"

"MANA MUNGKIN!" sergah Hijikata—tapi sedetik kemudian bertanya dengan nada urgen; "Di sini nggak ada hant—"

"MANA MUNGKIN," potong Gintoki segera, tangan kanannya mengacungkan pisau dapur. "Dan jangan berani bilang satu kata terlarang itu di dekatku," lanjutnya kasar.

"O—ke," Hijikata menarik napas, melangkah menuju pintu. Ia menarik napas panjang sekali lagi sebelum membuka pintu, dan akhirnya melangkah menuju lorong, meninggalkan Gintoki yang memasang ekspresi bingung ke punggungnya.

 _Ngapain dia bertingkah begitu? Bukannya kita sama-sama cowok? Kenapa seolah tingkahnya kayak butuh persiapan besar begitu—_

Gintoki membulatkan matanya saat menyadari satu fakta penting yang dilupakannya sejak tadi; Hijikata sekarang tengah menuju kamar orang yang baru kemarin ditembaknya _seorang diri_.

"HIJIKATA- _KUN!_ " Gintoki berteriak, membuka pintu terburu-buru, dan menemukan Hijikata masih membatu di tengah tangga. Ia tidak berani mengata-ngatai wajah Hijikata yang bersemu merah, karena dari panas yang dirasakannya merambat di kepalanya, ia yakin wajahnya juga pasti memerah— _eh, kenapa?!_

"Tunggu dulu," Gintoki meletakkan pisau yang diganggamnya, lalu cepat-cepat mendaki tangga, dan begitu sampai di samping Hijikata, ia menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo bareng," ujarnya, tanpa menoleh berjalan duluan dan menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya.

"Bareng—bareng ngapainnya, _yorozuya_?!" dengan nada panik, Hijikata menepuk-nepuk tangan Gintoki, namun Gintoki justru langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa melepaskan tangan Hijikata, ia dengan cepat menyeberangi ruangan, menarik keluar sebuah kaos berwarna biru tua dan celana _training_ senada, dan membanting pintu kamarnya lagi.

"Nah. Ini baju gantinya," Gintoki tersenyum lebar, berusaha keras menahan engah napasnya. "Kamar mandi di ujung lorong ini. Terserahmu kalau mau berendam, tapi aku _menyarankan_ —" Gintoki menenkan kata 'menyarankan' sekuat mungkin, "Pakai _shower_ saja. Nah, ayo bareng."

"TUNGGU— _YOROZUYA!_ " Hijikata meremat pakaian yang diberikan Gintoki untuknya. "Ini… aku nggak bisa…"

"Jangan harap aku bakal ngasih kamu _underwear_ , ya. Ayo buruan, Nobume sama Oboro pasti udah di jalan."

"Tu—memangnya kamu nggak jadi siapkan makan malam, apa?!"

"Jadi! Makanya buruan!"

"Ngapain harus bareng mandinya?!"

Gintoki menghentikan dorongannya pada punggung Hijikata yang gelagapan. "Apa?" tanyanya, memandang Hijikata tidak percaya. "Mandi… bareng?! Tu—Hijikata- _kun_ , tolong jangan gunakan kata-kata mesum yang aneh seperti itu," ucapnya, menelan ludah.

Hijikata, dengan wajah semerah tomat, berkedip menatap Gintoki. "Hah? Tapi daritadi kamu bilang 'ayo bareng' terus—mmp—"

"BUKAN! BUKAN AYO MANDI BARENG!" Gintoki menyumpal mulut Hijikata dengan kaosnya. "Maksudku—ayo bareng _ke sananya!_ Kenapa kamu mikir sampai situ, sih?! Segitu nggak sabarnya mau lihat tubuh Gin- _san_ yang mulus, ya?!"

"Ngapain bareng kalo cuman sampai kamar mandinya doang!"

"Hei, hati-hati, kalimatmu implikasinya jadi kayak nanggung kalau nggak sekalian barengan mandinya, lho. Aku kan nganter kamu demi kamu juga!"

"Apanya yang demi aku, hah?!"

"Makanya," Gintoki merunduk, berbisik pada Hijikata dengan nada mendesak, "Kamu… uh, canggung, kan, harus berkeliaran sendiri di rumah orang yang, uh, kamu—maksudku, baru kemarin kamu tembak… jadi, kutemani."

"Ngapain?! Malah kamu yang ngomong 'ayo bareng' terus daritadi itu malah lebih bikin deg-degan, goblok!"

"Bilangnya gitu, tapi tadi saja udah nyaris sange kan mau masuk kamarku sendiri?!"

"Siapa yang sange, kampret—buruan masak sana!" Hijikata menendang Gintoki, lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi menutup. Walau jantungnya berdebur keras dan tangannya gemetar, ia masih mampu meletakkan kaos dan celana yang diberikan Gintoki perlahan di atas keranjang. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan di dadanya, berusaha mengontrol degupnya yang seolah semakin keras hingga kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia harus duduk bersandarkan pintu untuk menenangkan diri. Baru setelah wajahnya tidak lagi terasa panas, ia membuka seragamnya, dan melipatnya dengan rapi di atas mesin cuci.

"Handuk _pink_ …" gumamnya, telunjuknya mendaftar beberapa tumpukan pakaian, dan menemukan handuk tersebut terlipat rapi di tumpukan paling atas. Hijikata meraihnya, dan perlahan, entah kenapa, jemarinya bergerak mengelus permukaan kain itu perlahan. Harum pewangi pakaian yang biasa samar-samar menguar dari Gintoki memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"BANGSAT—" Hijikata refleks mengumpat dengan kata pertama yang ada di kepalanya begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan cermin mungil di depan mesin cuci. Lebih tepatnya, saat menyadari dirinya sedang _mengendus_ handuk yang dipinjamkan Gintoki. Wajahnya kembali memerah—dan debaran gugupnya kembali dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan…" maki Hijikata dalam bisikan keras, melangkah menuju _shower_ , berharap percikan air bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya. Mengingat tas dan segala isinya kini teronggok tidak berguna di meja ruang OSIS tidak akan membantu banyak, Hijikata menanggalkan _boxer_ hitam polosnya.

* * *

"Wah, ada Hiji- _nii_ ," celetuk Nobume saat ia membuka pintu ruang bersama, matanya berkilat-kilat. "Selamat datang! Tumben banget main," ujarnya, melompat dan memeluk erat Hijikata dalam waktu kurang dari satu tarikan napas. "Bawa oleh-oleh donat, nggak?"

" _Imouto_ , nggak sopan mendadak main meluk orang gitu," seru Gintoki dari balik konter. "Ohiya, Oboro mana?" tanyanya saat melihat kakaknya tidak langsung menyusul masuk.

"Oboro- _nii_ katanya mau nginap di rumah teman, ada tugas buat besok pagi," sahut Nobume sambil lalu. "Hiji- _nii_ makin atletis. Kok boleh ke _gymnasium_ lagi? Mitsuba- _neechan_ nggak marah kalau-kalau Hiji- _nii_ lirik-lirik?" tanya Nobume polos, jemarinya menggerayangi otot perut Hijikata yang tercetak jelas dari balik kaos.

"Geli! Jangan pegang-pegang situ!" Hijikata tertawa, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan mungil Nobume.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa, kan, menggoda gini. Wajar lho buat anak cewek 14 tahun mulai pegang-pegang."

"Oi! Yang di depan tivi jangan pasang pose mesum!" Gintoki meletakkan piring berisi lauk saat Nobume melongokkan kepala.

"Aku sih biasa aja. Ya, kan, Hiji- _nii_?" tanyanya, menyodok rusuk Hijikata. Pemuda bermata gelap itu hanya meringis. "Malam ini kita makan apa, _onii-san_?"

"Katamu kamu mau sosis. Ada tomat sama paprika juga—jangan pasang wajah begitu! Aku juga kalau nggak disuruh Oboro mana mau masak! Oh iya, Hijikata," Gintoki menyodorkan piring ke arahnya. "Kamu nggak alergi _karaage_ , kan?" tanya Gintoki. Namun alih-alih menjawab, Hijikata justru memandangnya lurus-lurus. "Oi, Hijikata?"

"…Kamu pantes banget," komentarnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Gintoki mengerjap bingung. "Oi! Aku tanya kamu alergi _karaage_ enggak, sadar woi!"

"Aduh, kalau mau homoan jangan di depan anak-anak, dong," ucap Nobume sambil mencomot seiris sosis.

"SIAPA YANG HOMOAN?!" teriak Gintoki dan Hijikata berbarengan.

"Lho, kirain daritadi kalian udah barengan aja selagi aku dan Oboro - _nii_ nggak di rumah?" tanya Nobume polos.

Wajah Hijikata menghangat pada kata ' _barengan_ ' namun Gintoki terlanjur memergoki Nobume menggigitu sosinya.

"Ah, makannya pakai nasi! Dan cuci tangan dulu, siapa yang mau makan sosis yang habis kamu pegang-pegang gitu!" Gintoki meletakkan _karaage_ nya, lalu menarik kursi. "Oi, cuci tanganmu terus makan sini, Hijikata- _kun_ ," ujarnya, menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _yorozuya_ ," Hijikata urung duduk, "Punya mayones nggak?"

Gintoki menoleh ke arah Nobume, tapi gadis itu hanya angkat bahu. "Setahuku waktu pakai dapur dari kemarin ini, sih, enggak ada. Mau beli?" tawar Gintoki.

"Aku kan, nggak bawa dompet," sahut Hijikata, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah," Gintoki menepuk dahinya. "Tahu minimarket di depan perempatan itu, kan? Kasirnya kayaknya cewek cantik, tuh. Godain dikit pasti dia mau ngutangin kamu, kan—"

" _Onii-san_ kenapa nggak nemenin aja?" tanya Nobume, mengambil sumpit.

"Duh, _onii-san_ -mu ini udah dalam posisi pewe, nih, Nobume- _chan_ , masa iya kamu tega—"

"Hiji- _nii_ ," potong Nobume tiba-tiba. "Hiji- _nii_ tahu nggak apa yang ada di laci ketiga meja belajarnya _onii-san_? Tadi pasti udah liat kamar—mmp—" perkataan Nobume terpotong oleh Gintoki yang menjejalkan sosis ke mulutnya.

"Oke, oke! Aku temani! Kampret, berterimakasihlah yang bener nanti, Hijikata- _kun_!"

"Anu. Masalahnya bukan sendiri atau enggak, ini akunya yang nggak bawa uang—"

"Tenang, kan ada duitku," Gintoki mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Hijikata. "Bunganya lima belas persen per setengah hari, ya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Mahal, kampret!" sergah Hijikata.

"Lima belas persen itu standar kalo mau ngasih tip buat pelayan, lho!"

"Tapi tetap saja—dan bisa-bisanya kamu ngomongin pinjaman berbunga di depan adikmu!"

" _Onii-san_ jangan lupa hutang Meteorbucks sama Dunkout Donutsnya, lho."

Gintoki melempar pandangan yang berkata, _nah, santai kan_ , pada Hijikata dan cowok itu mengusap wajahnya. "Oke. Yuk."

"Jangan lama-lama! Jangan ninggalin cewek lemah yang penakut ini sendirian di rumah ini kelamaan!" seru Nobume saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Terus kalau nggak ada oleh-oleh buatku jangan harap aku mau bukain pintu!"

"Nobume kamu ajarin apa, sih, sampai dia jadi sadis gitu," komentar Hijikata sambil mengayun gerbang membuka.

"Kayaknya sih lebih ke pengaruh gen," sahut Gintoki santai, memasukkan tangan ke saku.

"Hmm," sahut Hijikata sekenanya, malas mendebat.

"Ah, untung minimarketnya dekat! Apaan sih, harus pakai mayones segala. Menikmati rasa asli makanan itu bentuk rasa syukur kita terhadap makanan itu sendiri, lho, Hijikata- _kun_."

"Aku bersyukur, makanya aku naruh mayones! Mayones itu bumbu sempurna yang bisa ditaruh ke makanan apapun, kapanpun dan dimanapun!"

"Asli, kamu kemakan iklan mentah-mentah," Gintoki mencibir. "Beli yang lima ratusan aja! Oleh-oleh buat Nobume itu mahal, goblok!"

"Itu mah, kamunya yang belum merasakan kelezatan asli dari mayones," kilah Hijikata, menunduk mendengar ucapan 'selamat datang' dari pegawai minimarket.

Gintoki hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu pergi ke tempat roti basah dan mengambil kotak berisikan tiga butir donat mini—dia sengaja memilih yang paling murah, dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir. "Oi, Hijikata, ngapain kamu kelamaan milih rasa aneh-aneh—"

Perkataan Gintoki terpotong oleh pemandangan menakjubkan di depan matanya; Hijikata yang membawa mayones kemasan _sachet_ sepelukan penuh. Bahkan ada satu-dua _sachet_ yang tercecer. "Apa-apaan itu?!" bentak Gintoki, tanpa sadar membanting kotak donat ke meja kasir.

"Apanya? Katamu beli yang lima ratusan—"

"Ya tetap saja nggak sebanyak itu! Itu semua totalnya berapa ribu yen, coba?!"

"Berisik banget, sih, kan juga besok uangnya kuganti!"

"Lagian memangnya masakanku sehambar apa, sih, sampai harus dikasih bumbu tambahan sekilo gitu?!"

"Lho, kalau Cuma se _sachet_ , kan, isinya nggak sampai lima gram! Seupil doang!"

"Seperempat ingusmu juga cukup! Cuma buat cocolan kenapa rakus banget, sih, ngambilnya?!"

"Suka-suka aku, lah! Yang makan siapa, coba?"

"Pikirin orang yang makan di sekitarmu kenapa?"

"Kamu yang seharian ngeborong susu stroberi di _vending machine_ sekolah nggak pantes ngomong gitu!"

"Seenggaknya kan aku beli pakai uangku sendiri!"

"Buset dah, balik lagi? Kan aku udah bilang besok kuganti!"

"Pokoknya kalau kurang kamu bakal kutinggal disini!"

"Mana mungkin kurang? Dompetmu seberapa tipis, sih, dasar keriting miskin! Makanya nggak usah sok ayo ngejajanin orang!"

"Tahu batas, hoi, tahu batas!"

"Anu, tuan-tuan," sebuah suara menyela percakapan mereka. "Silakan bayar di sebelah kiri," lanjutnya, takut-takut memersilakan Gintoki dan Hijikata untuk mengantri dengan benar.

Sambil mendecakkan lidah, Gintoki mengeluarkan dompetnya, menunggu kasir selesai menghitung total belanjaan dengan harap-harap cemas. "Ditambah donat empat ribu yen… Jadi, um, totalnya dua puluh lima ribu lima ratus yen," ujarnya, memperlihatkan layar computer tempat ia memasukkan jumlah barang yang dibeli Gintoki.

"Jadiin dua puluh lima ribu yen aja deh, _onee-chan_ ," ucap Gintoki sambil tersenyum kaku; jumlah segitu pas dengan jumlah uang di dompetnya. Ia mengabaikan protes Hijikata dan mengambil satu _sachet_ mayones, meletakkannya di telapak tangan gadis kasir yang masih menatapnya takut-takut. Gintoki mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berbisik, "Maaf ya, tadi bikin ribut. Nih, ambil mayonesnya buat menenangkan debaran hatimu," gombalnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia meletakkan dua lembar sepuluh ribuan dan lima lembar seribuan di meja kasir. Sebelum penjaga kasir yang berwajah merah padam sempat berkata apapun, ia menyambar kantong plastik belanjaan dan berlari, dengan Hijikata yang berwajah kebingungan menyusulnya.

"Oi! Apa-apaan tadi?!"

"Berisik, ah, Cuma hilang satu bungkus kenapa ribut amat, sih."

"Bukan yang itu!" Hijikata menarik kantong plastik yang dibawa Gintoki. "Tadi kamu terlalu dekat!"

Gintoki tertawa. "Ya ampun, apaan nih? Cemburu?"

"Iyalah," jawaban Hijikata yang tegas membuat Gintoki berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh, dan melihat ekspresi Hijikata yang serius. "Salah?"

Gintoki membuka mulut untuk menyanggahnya, namun saat menyadari tidak ada kata-kata yang siap keluar di ujung lidahnya, ia menutupnya lagi, dan berbalik, berjalan duluan dalam diam. Hijikata, tanpa berkata apa-apa, mengikutinya. Tangan kirinya masih memegang satu pegangan kantong plastik itu, dan mereka berjalan berdua sambil separuh-separuh memegang kantung plastik.

Sekarang diamnya mereka lebih karena alasan berpikir keras bagaimana caranya situasi ini tidak terlihat homo-homo amat.

"Hoi! Rambut kain pel!" mendadak suara seseorang membentak punggung mereka berdua. Gintoki berpandangan sejenak dengan Hijikata sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua menatap sosok kira-kira lima meter jauhnya dari punggung Hijikata—sekitar belasan orang membawa pemukul bisbol muncul entah darimana.

"Siapa?" tanya Hijikata bingung.

"Entah?" jawab Gintoki, sama tidak tahunya.

"Woi! Jangan bilang kamu lupa habis ngapain minggu lalu, hah, _Shiroyasha_!" bentak cowok lain di samping orang pertama yang meneriaki mereka, mengacungkan kayu padanya. "Teman pemimpin kami masih ada di rumah sakit, setan!"

Raut wajah Hijikata mengeras saat mendengar panggilan _Shiroyasha_ , sedang Gintoki, walau yakin itu panggilan untuknya karena siapa lagi yang keriting kepalanya nggak karuan mirip kain pel, masih tetap berwajah bingung. "Oi, kamu kelahinya pakai seragam sekolah, nggak?" tanya Hijikata, menurunkan plastik belanjaannya.

"Bagian itu yang kamu cemaskan? Mereka kelihatannya seriusan mau balas dendam, woi!" protes Gintoki. _Minggu lalu aku emang ngapain, ya._

"Jelas, goblok! Mana mungkin aku ngebiarin citra sekolah kita makin buruk!"

"Kalau aslinya udah buruk, ya, biarin aja, sih."

"Nggak bisa gitulah, kepalamu sekali-kali dipake mikir kenapa, sih?!"

"JANGAN MALAH BACOT BERDUA!" raung orang yang menyapa Gintoki pertama kali. Ia memutar topinya dengan gaya ke belakang; kelihatannya dia pemimpin gerombolan ABG kurang gaul disekelilingnya.

"Kayaknya… dia serius, Hijikata- _kun_?" Gintoki berkata perlahan. Sebagai Ginko, dia hampir tidak pernah benar-benar berkelahi sungguhan—walaupun kelihatannya postur tubuh kekar Gintoki membuatnya setidaknya akan bisa memberikan beberapa pukulan bagus.

"Tunggu, biar kupinggirkan dulu mayonesnya," ucap Hijikata tenang, tapi cowok bertopi terbalik itu sudah mengacungkan pemukul bisbolnya.

"HABISI MEREKA!"

Cowok pertama yang mendekati kantong mayones Hijikata menjadi yang pertama terpelanting dengan bunyi _KRAK_ keras saat bahunya membentur trotoar. Gintoki tidak sempat memberi siul pujian karena dengan cepat dua orang mengepungnya, tapi satu tinju tepat di rahang bawah cukup untuk memaksa mereka mundur. Gintoki tengah menyodok ulu hati satu orang lagi yang nekad menghampirinya saat mendadak Hijikata berseru,

"Merunduk, _Yorozuya_!"

Gintoki hanya sempat bereaksi sedetik sebelum sebuah kayu meluncur di atas kepalanya.

"Bahaya, bodoh! Lagipula apa-apaan waket OSIS ikutan pakai senjata?!" protes Gintoki, sibuk menjegal seorang bodoh yang berlari semburat arah.

"Berisik! Kalau di Roma, lakukan apa yang orang Roma lakukan!" sahut Hijikata, memukulkan kayunya ke tengkuk seorang cowok, dan langsung berputar menghadapi lawan berikutnya.

"Anu, kita di pinggir jalan, Hijikata- _kun_ ," timpal Gintoki, menghindari ayunan pemukul bisbol dan menggunakan momentum itu untuk menangkap lengan si pemukul dan menendang sikunya. Terdengar bunyi erangan memuaskan saat lawannya jatuh—dan hanya tersisa tiga orang lagi, si pemimpin dengan topi terbalik salah satunya.

"Aku ambil yang kiri, _Yorozuya_ ," ujar Hijikata, mengusap lecet pada sudut bibirnya.

"Oke. Silakan ambil semuanya, aku mau lari," sahut Gintoki, merentangkan tangannya sambil mundur.

"Hoi! Jangan kabur!"

"Lho, katanya kamu mau dengan heroic 'ambil yang kiri'. Kukasih semua, kurang baik apa?"

"Menurutmu gara-gara siapa aku terlibat disini, bodoh!"

"Lho, siapa yang duluan menjatuhkan orang? Aku sudah mau pergi lho tadi, Hijikata- _kun_!"

"Makanya bagi rata, aku juga mau cepat pulang!"

"Makanya silakan ambil semuanya, nanti pasti kusisakan mayonesmu—" Gintoki masih sempat berkomentar sebelum sebilah benda tajam mengiris udara tepat dua millimeter dari pucuk hidungnya.

"Selesai ngobrolnya?" tanya pemimpin bertopi terbalik itu. Dia dan dua orang sisanya sama-sama mengeluarkan senjata tajam, berkilau diterangi lampu jalan yang sudah mulai menyala.

"Aduh, gini, ya. Aku nggak suka kekerasan, dan sudah malam, kalau nggak cepat-cepat pulang pasti orangtua kalian khawatir—" ucapan Gintoki sekali lagi terputus oleh pisau yang menyayat udara di sampingnya.

"Akan kuantar pulang," ucap cowok berambut kuning yang mendadak sudah ada di bawahnya, "Ke sisi Tuhan," lanjutnya, sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke atas—hampir cukup cepat untuk mengenai dagu Gintoki seandainya refleks Gintoki kalah cepat; ia menangkap pergelangan tangan cowok itu tepat waktu. "Ah, _nice catcth_ ," cowok bermata biru tua itu tampak kagum.

"Makasih," Gintoki menyeringai. Tenaga lawannya lebih kuat dari orang-orang sebelumnya. Sialan, yang terkuat memang biasanya tersisa di akhir, ya? Gintoki melayangkan sebelah tangannya ke perut cowok itu, namun sebelum ia sempat menyentuhnya, mendadak lutut lawannya terangkat, membentur perut bawahnya, memaksa Gintoki mundur beberapa langkah sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk kesakitan, memegangi perutnya.

" _Nice crotch_ ," komentar si pirang.

"Itu tadi nggak kena anuku, pirang _hentai_!"

" _Yorozuya_!" Hijikata sudah akan berlari mendekat sampai ia menyadari ada segaris benda tajam nyaris mengenai wajahnya bila ia tidak menekuk punggungnya tepat waktu. Saat ia menengadah, _pisau dapur_ semengilat kaca memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Hijikata menggunakan momentum itu untuk menyangga tubuh dengan ujung jarinya dan menyapukan kakinya, membentur lutut si pengguna pisau dapur dan sesuai harapannya, lawannya jatuh dengan tubuh bagian kanan terlebih dulu.

Hijikata dengan cepat bersalto, mendarat mulus dengan dua kakinya tepat saat ia melihat lawannya sudah berlari ke arahnya, mengacungkan pisau dapur lebar namun tipis itu, mengayunkannya dengan ganas. Hijikata mendecakkan lidahnya, merunduk dengan kedua tangan tertekuk hingga pergelangan tangannya sejajar dengan matanya, mengambil posisi bertahan.

Tebasan pertama datang dari kanan—Hijikata menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya untuk menghantam pergelangan tangan lawannya hingga berbelok ke arah yang salah, dan saat lawannya mengeluarkan suara erangan, Hijikata menendang lutut lawannya menggunakan betis hingga dilihatnya ekspresi kesakitan yang jelas tercetak di wajah lawannya. Saat itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan dihantamkannya tanpa ampun ke rahang bawah si pembawa pisau, dan akhirnya cowok berbadan gempal itu terjatuh sambil mengeluarkan erangan tertahan.

Ketika Hijikata baru akan memastikan keadaan Gintoki, mendadak sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya, memitingnya dengan begitu erat hingga Hijikata harus berjuang untuk tetap bernapas. Sama sekali berbeda dengan cekikan Gintoki yang main-main, cekikan ini benar-benar bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Maaf," terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Hijikata sudah akan memaki, namun perbendaharaan umpatannya lenyap saat dirasakannya logam dingin menekan tengkuknya. "Aku bukannya ada dendam padamu, tapi aku _butuh_ _Shiroyasha_ ," ujarnya.

Sementara yang dibicarakan masih berkutat dengan si pirang, dengan gesit menghindari serangan demi serangan fatal yang melulu mengincar bagian tubuh. Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis Gintoki. Ia mengayunkan tangannya menuju pipi si pirang; kena, cowok itu mengaduh sambil mundur, namun saat Gintoki melompat menerjang, si pirang itu sudah maju duluan dengan tangan terkepal, telak menghajar dada Gintoki.

"Ugh—ohok—" mencengkeram dadanya, Gintoki hampir kehabisan napas. Ia mendongak, menatap si pirang yang memutar _flickblade_ itu di antara jarinya.

"Kalau ditekuk begini—" si pirang memasukkan ujung tajam belati ke sarungnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jadi tambahan tenaga untuk meninju. Praktis, kan," lanjutnya.

Si pirang menjejak tanah, dengan seringai masih tertempel di wajahnya, ia merangsek maju, membidik Gintoki dengan tangan terkepal. Gintoki, dengan satu gerakan halus, menyepak tanah di hadapannya, mencipratkan butiran tanah ke wajah si pirang, membuatnya berseru, "Curang!"

Namun Gintoki tidak mengindahkannya; sebaliknya, ia langsung memanfaatkan momen kelengahan si pirang untuk menendang pelipis si pirang dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, menarik pergelangan tangannya dan kaki kiri menginjak bahunya. Mata Gintoki berputar cepat menyisir sekelilingnya, mencari pemimpin dengan topi terbalik—dan ia benar-benar kaget saat dilihatnya orang yang dicarinya tangah membekuk Hijikata.

"Oi! Apa-apaan, ngurusin satu orang aja langsung ketangkap? Yang benar saja, Waket Iblis!"

"Lepaskan Kintoki, _Shiroyasha_ ," sahut si pemimpin itu tenang. "Atau nanti bisa kaulihat sendiri cowok kesayanganmu ini bersimbah darah," lanjutnya.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Gintoki. "Siapa yang kesayangannya siapa, bangsat—"

"Aku serius," si pemimpin mengacungkan pisau pendek dan meletakkannya di samping leher Hijikata. "Kutunggu sampai hitungan kesepuluh."

Gintoki menyumpah-serapah dalam hati, namun tangannya masih erat memuntir pergelangan tangan si pirang—Kintoki.

"Satu," si pemimpin mulai menghitung.

"Hijikata! Pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu kalau Nobume marah-marah nanti!" Gintoki mencengkeram tangan Kintoki makin erat, cowok berambut pirang di bawahnya mulai menjerit kesakitan.

"Nggak bisa lihat apa aku lagi dicekik, _Yorozuya_ sialan!"

"Siapa yang sendirinya sebodoh itu sampai bisa tertangkap, hah?!"

"Dua!"

 _Sialan_ , otak Gintoki berputar cepat. Ia sempat merampas _flickblade_ Kintoki, tapi tidak mungkin Kintoki tidak menyadarinya; detik saat ia melepaskan Kintoki, ia harus segera mencari cara menghindari sabetan liar cowok itu dan menghampiri Hijikata—

"Tiga!"

Gintoki menelan ludah. Hanya ada satu kesempatan…

"Empatlimaenamtujuhdelapansembilan!"

"WOOIIII!" Gintoki langsung menjatuhkan lengan Kintoki. "Itu curang, kan?! Mana ada hitungan kayak anak TK gitu? Hoi, yang tadi itu curang, topi norak kampret!"

"Semuanya adil dalam cinta dan perang, _Shiroyasha_! Dan ini cinta karena kamu peduli pada cowok ini, juga perang karena kami melawan kalian berdua! Itu jalan _samurai_ yang baik dan benar!"

"Mana ada _samurai_ yang baik dan benar ngebegal dua orang miskin di pinggir jalan, sableng!"

"Diam!" si pemimpin mengacungkan pisaunya ke Gintoki. "Aku, Katsura Kotarou, pasti akan membalaskan dendam Elizabeth yang minggu lalu kautendang sampai tercebur got, _Shiroyasha_ terkutuk!"

"Zura- _san_ , itu alasannya?!"

"Diam, Kintoki! Bukan Zura tapi Katsura! Elizabeth jadi bau berhari-hari, tahu! Bahkan dokter hewan tidak bisa mengusir baunya!"

"Apa hubungannya sama _Shiroyasha_ , wig kampret?!" Hijikata menimpali, _shock_ sekaligus jengkel.

"Bukan wig kampret tapi Zura! Eh salah, bukan Zura tapi Katsura! Cowok itu," Zura—Katsura mengacungkan belatinya. "Tidak berperikehewanan! Monster sesungguhnya yang harus diberantas!"

"Mana mungkin gua berperikehewanan kalau jelas-jelas manusia gini, somplak!" Gintoki melemparkan belati Kintoki karena frustrasi. "Cukup bercandanya! Jangan ngamuk sambil bawa-bawa pisau, wig kurap!"

"Bukan wig kurap tapi Katsura—uhuk—" Zura—Katsura terbatuk, meludahkan giginya yang patah dan terbelalak menatap Hijikata yang mengelus lehernya.

"Kalau mau ngobrol, lepaskan dulu orang yang kau cekik, bangsat sialan," umpatnya penuh kebencian. Sebelum ia sempat mengacungkan tinjunya, mendadak dua sosok berseragam polisi masuk dalam pandangan mereka, lengkap dengan bunyi peluit yang mendengking-dengking.

"Ukh—sialan kalian, _Shiroyasha,_ Manusia Berponi V Abadi! Joy, semuanya mundur!" seru Zura—Katsura, meraih orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud Manusia Berponi V Abadi, bangsat?!"

"Aku pasti akan datang lagi!" Zura—Katsura berteriak sambil mengambil langkah seribu, diikuti anak buahnya yang terpincang-pincang.

"JANGAN DATANG LAGI, BAJINGAN!"

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik.

 _Terlalu terik_.

Gintoki memandang langit dari balik jendela dengan jengkel. Kancing seragam semuanya sudah dibuka, menampakkan kaos tipis berwarna _pink_ di baliknya, keringat meluncur melewati dagunya dan menetes tepat ke kaos, membuat bayangan otot dada dan perut yang sudah jelas tercetak semakin jelas.

"Oi, Shinpachi, nyalakan AC-nya, dong!" keluh Gintoki, menengadahkan kepalanya. "Suhu sepanas ini nggak baik buat kesehatan jantung Gin- _san_ yang seksi."

"Sudah dinyalakan, Gin- _san_ ," sahut Shinpachi, menunjukkan penunjuk suhu di _remote_ AC yang tepat menunjukkan angka dua puluh empat.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan, dua puluh empat derajat?! Pantas rasanya kayak neraka, ini bukan di Tokyo, goblok banget sih!" Gintoki menyambar _remote_ dan memencet-mencet tombol di _remote_ , memaksa angka digital itu berkurang jumlahnya. "Kok nggak jalan? Hah? Rusak, ya?" Gintoki memutar-mutar _remote_ itu, mengecek baterainya, bahkan memukul-mukul ujungnya pelan ke sudut meja. "Kok nggak mau turun suhunya?!"

"Percuma, _danna_ , kan semua ruangan kecuali laboratorium di sekolah ini disetel agar suhu minimal AC-nya tidak pernah di bawah dua puluh empat derajat," dengan suara diseret, Sougo yang tengah mengulum eskrim berwarna ungu menjawabnya. "Ini usul Hijikata- _san_. Katanya biar anggaran enggak defisit," lanjutnya.

"Ah, Iblis bangsat itu…" maki Gintoki, meraih kipas kertas dan mengipasi lehernya yang lengket oleh keringat. "Ah! Anginnya panas!" teriaknya jengkel.

 _SROOT!_ Mendadak air membentur sebelah jendela yang tertutup, percikannya memaksa masuk dan mengenai Sougo yang tengah tidur-tiduran di kursi panjang di bawah jendela dan cowok berwajah manis itu refleks melompat.

"Hahaha! Gintoki! Musim panas berarti laut! Air dingin! Baju renang!" teriak seorang cowok yang mengenakan baju renang ketat berpola garis-garis, rambutnya yang hitam panjang—yang entah bagaimana caranya dimantrai tidak lepek atau lengket di tengah hari panas begini—diikat tinggi. "Ayo main!" teriaknya, bebek kesayangannya berkuak santai di kolam plastik di sampingnya.

"Oi, nanti kalau Hijikata mendadak nongol lagi aku bakal langsung menyerahkanmu, lho, Zura," sahut Gintoki. "Lagipula, bebekmu itu nggak masalah apa nggak mandi dulu?"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura! Bukan bebek tapi Elizabeth!" Zura—Katsura berdeham. "Musim panas itu roman, Gintoki, dan roman berarti masa muda! Nikmati masa mudamu sebelum jantungmu berhenti berdetak! Lupakan dendam masa lalu dan ayo berenang bersama, nikmati masa muda bersama!"

"Hijikata- _kun_ , ada orang bodoh yang ingin jatah detak jantungnya segera berakhir, nih."

" _Danna_ , kalau nyari petugas OSIS, aku juga salah satunya, lho," Sougo menimpali, melongokkan kepala menghadap Zura—Katsura. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _speaker_ TOA dan meletakkannya di depan mulut.

" _Zura Kotarou, dilarang keras menggunakan wig ke sekolah dan membuang-buang air di halaman belakang gedung kelas,"_ ucap Sougo melalui _speaker_ tersebut. _"Kalau nggak segera menyerahkan diri dalam hitungan dua detik, akan kupanggil Hijikata-_ san _, lho."_

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

"ITU KERJAANMU, STAF KEDISIPLINAN SIALAN!" Hijikata memukul belakang kepala Sougo dengan majalah _Shounen Jack_ , merebut _speaker_ dari tangan Sougo dan melongok keluar jendela, tepat menghadap Zura—Katsura.

" _Oi, orang bodoh yang masuk ke kolam renang plastik tepat jam dua siang, kuberi waktu setengah detik buat membereskan kekacauanmu. Awas saja kalau mangkir,_ seppuku!" ia meneriakkan kata terakhir sampai membuat _speaker_ berdenging.

"Bukannya pekerjaan OSIS itu menangkap orang-orang bodoh macam itu?" sambil mengupil, Gintoki membolak-balik majalah _Shounen Jack_ yang sempat tertekuk karena digulung oleh Hijikata.

"Hah? Bodoh, ya? Siapa yang mau panas-panasan Cuma demi menangkap orang gila itu?!"

"Itu kalimat orang yang menjanjikan dedikasi penuh pada peraturan sekolah, Hijikata- _san_?"

 _TOK. TOK._ Sebelum siapapun—bahkan Zura—Katsura sempat mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh yang sepertinya disebabkan oleh cuaca yang luarbiasa panas, pintu digeser terbuka. "Wah, hari sepanas ini _yorozu-bu_ masih sangat aktif, ya," puji seorang _sensei_ dengan rambut cokelat terang panjang. Mungkin karena cuaca benar-benar panas, ia menggulung rambutnya di tengkuk dan hanya mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hijau.

"Wah, festival masih dua hari lagi, lho, _Shouyou-sensei_ ," celetuk Sougo.

"Eh? Tapi hari ini panas sekali, seragam guru nggak ada yang menyerap keringat, sih," Shouyou menarik kerah _yukata_ nya, lalu menggunakan _clipboard_ untuk mengipasi dirinya. "Nih, bahkan anginnya saja panas," keluhnya.

"Tapi untungnya panas, kan, jadi festival lusa pasti langitnya cerah!" celetuk Shinpachi. " _Ane-ue_ paling suka berdiam lama bahkan setelah festivalnya usai, sih."

"Ah, Kondo- _san_ pasti ikutan, tuh, kalau kakaknya si kacamata hadir," ujar Sougo.

"Oh! Benar juga, kenapa kita nggak pergi ke festival bareng-bareng?" usul Shouyou. "Aku, Sakata- _kun_ , Hijikata- _kun_ , Shimura- _kun_ , lalu Okita- _kun_. Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

" _Sensei_ , kalau Cuma cowok semua jadi kayak rombongan jomblo, dong. Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan Hijikata- _san_ ," sahut Sougo.

"Kayaknya aku harus minta izin _ane-ue_ dulu, deh, _sensei_ ," Shinpachi menimpali.

"Kalau begitu, HIjikata- _kun_ dan Sakata- _kun_. Kalian mau temani _sensei_ , kan? Sekalian bantu _sensei_ mengawasi murid-murid."

"Wah! Kalau sekalian kerja gitu pasti dibayar, kan, _sensei_?" Gintoki menyambut ajakan itu dengan sumringah.

"Hoi, kalau sudah menyangkut uang kamu nyambungnya cepat, ya," Hijikata mengomel, menepuk belakang kepala Gintoki.

Shouyou tertawa. "Tentu, tentu. Masalah ini kita bicarakan di belakang, ya," ia menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Gintoki. "Nah, sekarang, aku ingin bicara dengan Sakata _Ginko_ - _san_."

"Ap—" Gintoki langsung melompat mundur, menatap Shouyou dengan waspada. "Siapa maksudmu?"

Shouyou tertawa mendengar jawaban Gintoki. "Aduh, tidak perlu pura-pura begitu, kok. Ya, kan, Hijikata- _kun_?" Shouyou menjentikkan jarinya ke arah belakang Gintoki; namun begitu Gintoki menoleh mengikuti arah jari Shouyou, di belakangnya, Hijikata tidak berkedip. Halaman majalah yang dipakainya untuk mengipasi dirinya seolah melayang di udara—mogok, terhenti begitu saja di tengah-tengah.

"Ini…" Gintoki menyentuh _Shounen Jack_ itu perlahan, namun halaman yang berusaha ditekuknya tetap tegak membandel. "Kamu… siapa?" tanya Gintoki, menatap Shouyou curiga.

"Jahatnya, kamu lupa ini?" dari kolong meja yang seharusnya menjadi tumpukan harta karun Gintoki, Shouyou mengeluarkan sebuah _laptop_. Potongan gambar seorang lelaki dengan senyum profesional di sebuah kamar dengan interior carut-marut langsung memenuhi benaknya.

"Kamu malaikat bangsat itu—apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Perpanjangan waktuku sudah habis?" Gintoki merendahkan nada bicaranya, kedua matanya masih lekat mengawasi sosok yang kini dengan santai duduk di meja itu.

"Wah, jahatnya. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untukmu kembali hidup, sebelah mananya yang bangsat? Ah, tapi yang memberimu waktu tambahan memang bukan aku, sih," Shouyou menyahut, balas menatap Gintoki dengan ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat. "Dan sisa waktumu masih banyak, Ginko- _chan_ —ah, maaf, harusnya sekarang kupanggil Gintoki, ya?" candanya ringan, mengayunkan kaki. "Harusnya sering-sering aku mengaktifkan jam pasirku ini. Di sini tidak terlalu panas," keluhnya. Tatapan curiga Gintoki masih belum pudar.

"Ada perlu apa malaikat budiman sepertimu menemuiku?" tanya Gintoki, menyebut kata 'malaikat budiman' dengan penghinaan yang jelas kentara di setiap suku katanya.

Shouyou termangu menatapnya, sebelum kembali tersenyum—senyum yang sama seperti yang pertama kali dilihat Gin _ko_ ; dingin, bukan senyum yang tulus. "Sepertinya ada salah paham, nih. Aku bukan repot-repot kemari untuk menemuimu, kok," sahutnya, menyilangkan jemari di atas pangkuan. "Tapi kan kamu kebetulan ada di sini, jadi sekalian saja kusapa."

"Sapa?" Gintoki mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa kamu bahagia sekarang?" tanya Shouyou mendadak.

Gintoki terkesiap—namun entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Shouyou, seolah matanya terpancang sepenuhnya pada keping berwarna hijau itu. "Aku—" Gintoki tercekat.

 _Bahagia_? Bahkan memikirkannya saja Gintoki tidak pernah. Semuanya terlalu mendadak baginya. Nobume, Oboro, _yorozu-bu_ , Sougo, bahkan Zura dan gengnya, juga Hijikata. Dalam waktu sesingkat ini, bagaimana bisa dia menentukan apa dia berbahagia atau tidak?

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Shouyou, masih menatapnya dengan cermat, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku tidak benci," ucap Gintoki perlahan.

 _Kehidupan yang seperti ini juga tidak buruk_.

Shouyou menatapnya cermat, sekilas, dan Gintoki mendadak bisa memperluas pandangannya lagi. "Baguslah," komentar Shouyou, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar kekanakan—seperti yang selalu dipasangnya sebagai pengajar, dan menepukkan tangan.

"Jadi, sudah pasti kita semua akan ketemu di depan kuil jam tujuh malam, kan?"

"Oke!"

"Ah, aku harus pakai _lotion_ anti nyamuk."

"Oi, ngapain bengong, _Yorozuya_?" Hijikata menepuk puncak kepala Gintoki dengan _Jack_.

"Ah…" sekejap; Gintoki merasa asing dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sampai sedetik lalu, waktu mereka semua terhenti, tapi sekarang mereka sudah ribut mengobrolkan perihal rencana keliling sewaktu festival nanti malam. Ia mengerjap dan dilihatnya Hijikata balas menatapnya, matanya yang berwarna biru gelap jelas-jelas memantulkan wajahnya.

"Apaan? Siang-siang gini udah kekurangan gula?" kelakar Hijikata.

"Uh," sahut Gintoki asal-asalan, namun saat ia sadar jawabannya pasti aneh, ia langsung menadahkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Hijikata. Kini gentian Hijikata yang terlihat _lost_ , mengerjap menatap telapak tangan yang terbuka itu.

"Aku kurang gula. Mau lima ratus yen buat beli permen, dong."

* * *

"Seperti yang bisa diduga dari keluarga Sakata, ya," komentar Sougo, menutup ponselnya. Di hadapannya, berjejer tiga bersaudara Sakata; Nobume dengan _yukata_ berlengan pendek berwarna putih-ungu, Oboro dengan _yukata_ abu-abu sederhana berpola kotak-kotak, dan Gintoki berdiri paling belakang, mengenakan _yukata_ seperti Nobume, putih bersih, namun dengan corak lingkaran berwarna biru.

Sedangkan baik Sougo, Shinpachi, Zura—Katsura, Hijikata, bahkan Shouyou semuanya mengenakan kaos dan celana _jins_ pendek.

Gintoki rasanya ingin menggali lubang dan berdiam di dalamnya sampai festival usai.

Tadinya Gintoki sudah akan berangkat dengan kaos tipis dan celana panjang, namun Nobume bersikeras kedua kakaknya harus ikut mengenakan _yukata_. Oboro tidak peduli; ia langsung berganti _yukata_ tanpa banyak komentar, namun Gintoki dan Nobume menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk berdebat sampai akhirnya Oboro melepas kaos Gintoki secara paksa.

"Yah, namanya juga musim panas," Shouyou tersenyum. "Lagipula kompak begini bagus, kan? Tahu begitu, tadi aku pakai _yukata_ saja sekalian," imbuhnya, mengedip pada Gintoki.

Belum pernah Gintoki seingin itu menusuk mata orang dengan paku.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Nobume jalan duluan, Gintoki. Mohon bantuannya, ya, semuanya," ucap Oboro, menepuk pundak Gintoki lalu menggandeng Nobume menjauh. Shouyou tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi pasrah Gintoki, lalu menepukkan tangan.

"Oke! Sudah terkumpul semuanya, kita mulai giliran jaga dan patrolinya, ya. Festival bakal dimulai lima belas menit lagi, Shimura- _kun_ , sudah menghubungi kakakmu?"

"Sudah! Katanya _ane-ue_ akan datang setengah jam lagi bareng Kagura- _chan_."

"Bagus. Berarti Shimura- _kun_ dan—kemarin bareng siapa? Katsura- _kun_ , ya? Nah, kalian nggak akan dapat giliran pertama. Okita- _kun_ dan aku akan keliling pertama sampai jam setengah delapan nanti, baru nanti gantian dengan Shimura- _kun_ dan Katsura- _kun_ , lalu terakhir Hijikata- _kun_ dan Gintoki. Yang sedang lowong, silakan nikmati festivalnya. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi _sensei_ , ya. Bubar!"

" _Yorozuya_ ," Hijikata menarik lengan _yukata_ Gintoki. "Mau tanding siapa yang bisa lebih banyak pancing yoyo?"

"Yang kalah harus traktir arumanis," Gintoki menyeringai.

"Hei, jangan bikin yang punya warung bangkrut."

"Kalau begitu, yang pertama kali kailnya lepas harus traktir permen apel!"

"Setuju," Hijikata balas menyeringai, dan keduanya langsung berlari menuju _stand_ pancingan yoyo.

Beberapa butir yoyo yang terbuat dari balon terlihat mengambang di atas kolam, dan Gintoki harus menggulung lengan _yukata_ -nya agar membantunya lebih leluasa bergerak.

"Jujur saja, aku kaget kamu datang pakai _yukata_ ," ceplos Hijikata sambil lalu, tangannya sibuk mengeratkan mata kail.

"Ah, Nobume yang maksa," sahut Gintoki, matanya sibuk mencermati gundukan-gundukan basah yang mengapung santai. "Terus Oboro yang pakein."

"Apa, kamu nggak bisa pakai sendiri?"

"Memangnya kamu bisa? Feminim banget, waket iblis."

"Begini-begini, sampai kelas tiga SD aku sering kemana-mana pakai _yukata_ , lho."

"Ngapain?" Gintoki tertawa. "Ah, pasti itu, kan? Buat perjodohan di masa depan? Duh, kalau dengar kakaknya Souichirou- _kun_ pasti nangis."

"Kalau kamu?" tanya Hijikata tiba-tiba. Gerakan tangannya yang sibuk mengail yoyo terhenti, ia menatap wajah Gintoki yang terlihat berkonsentrasi dari samping. Yang ditatap tetap sibuk mempertahankan agar mata kailnya yang semakin memberat karena basah tidak terputus.

"Aku? Hmm," Gintoi menggumam. "Yang penting sih kamu bahagia," ceplosnya, dan butuh dua detik baginya untuk menyadari Hijikata membisu. Saat ia menoleh, wajah Hijikata yang merah padam masuk dalam pandangannya, dan baru ia menyadari betapa _romants_ kalimatnya barusan.

"Bukan! Eh, maksudku, kalau kamu senang, ya, aku ikut senang! Bukan—" gagap Gintoki.

"Padahal pertanyaanku Cuma dua kata, lho, _Yorozuya_ ," Hijikata berdeham. "Kuganti, deh. Kalau seandainya aku sudah punya, uh, apa sih istilahnya… jodoh? Apa kamu bakal kesal, _Yorozuya_?"

Saat tidak ada jawaban dari Gintoki, Hijikata menoleh; dan mendapati wajah Gintoki yang menatapnya aneh bercampur jijik. "Kok barusan perkataanmu kayak jiplakan drama banget, ya, Hijikata- _kun_?" Gintoki mengelus tengkuknya. "Jadi merinding, nih."

"AP—"

 _PLOP._

"Ah."

Balon berwarna ungu dengan motif kupu-kupu terjatuh kembali ke air, lengkap dengan mata kail Hijikata yang terputus.

Hampir empat puluh menit kemudian, Hijikata menghampiri Gintoki yang tengah mengunyah _takoyaki_ dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Lama!" seru Gintoki, tangannya sudah menengadah.

"Kampret, tahun ini festivalnya jauh lebih ramai!" Hijikata menukas gusar, menyorongkan sebatang permen apel. "Nih! Beneran habiskan, lho!"

"Tenang, tenang," Gintoki menjilat bibirnya, lalu menggigit puncak permen apel itu. Hijikata melengos, memilih duduk di kaki tangga sambil meraih kotak _takoyaki_ Gintoki. Saat Gintoki mengangkat kakinya untuk memberi ruang bagi Hijikata duduk, tepat di samping kotak _takoyaki_ itu ada beberapa bungkus _snack_.

"Makan sebanyak itu, nggak takut gendut, apa?" tanya Hijikata, mencomot sebutir _takoyaki_.

"Kamu meremehkan memampuan metabolisme pemilik _wagashiya_ , Hijikata- _kun_ ," Gintoki mendecakkan lidah. "Lagipula, aku bukan cewek. Makan makanan manis sebanyak apapun badanku tetap bagus," Gintoki menyeringai, menekuk lengannya dan memperlihatkan otot bisepnya yang mencembung sempurna.

Hijikata tertawa, lalu mengulum _takoyaki_ nya. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, menikmati makanan masing-masing, namun suasana mana mungkin sepi karena orang-orang terus berseliweran, dengung obrolan menenggelamkan seruan 'selamat datang' dari beberapa penjaga _stand_.

"Sougo sudah pergi?"

"Hmm. Dijemput kakaknya tadi."

"Berarti sekarang gilirannya Zura, ya."

"Hmm. Oh iya, tadi kakaknya Sougo titip salam."

"Hmm," Hijikata mengunyah _takoyaki_.

"Kok 'hmm' doang? Cewek secantik itu sudi kirim salam buatmu, lho, Hijikata- _kun_!"

"Hmm," sahut Hijikata, menelan _takoyaki_ , "Yaa… Aku memangnya harus reaksi gimana?"

"Garing," sahut Gintoki, mengeletuk permen. "Kalau aku, sih, pasti bakal senang banget dapat salam dari cewek yang kusuka."

Hijikata terkekeh. "Udah diceritain Sougo, ya?" tebaknya. "Dulu sempat jadian beberapa bulan, sih. Tapi ujung-ujungnya aku minta putus."

"Serius sayang banget. Apalagi dia yang nembak kamu, lho. Goblok banget, sih."

"Justru sampai sekarang aku masih sayang, kok. Makanya aku minta putus," Hijikata menggoyangkan tusuk _takoyaki_ di jarinya. "Mana mungkin aku maksa dia jalan sama aku padahal akunya enggak doyan cewek, kan?"

Gintoki terdiam. Ia melirik Hijikata yang bersandar di tiang kuil, menggigit-gigit tusuk _takoyaki_ , persis kelakuan pecandu rokok yang berada dalam ruangan bebas asap rokok. Akhirnya, pita suaranya mampu bergetar, dan ia mengatakan "Oh," dengan nada pelan. "Gitu?"

"Iya. Gitu."

"Aku jadi ngerti alasan Souichirou _-kun_ dendam banget padamu."

"Itu lain cerita," Hijikata tertawa. "Lagipula tindakanku mana ada yang bener di matanya Sougo, hah?"

"Iya juga," Gintoki ikut tertawa. "Apalagi waktu tahu pacar kakak kesayangannya belok."

Hijikata hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Iya."

"…Nggak ada niat balik ke Mitsuba? Siapa tahu nanti kamu jadi mulai suka sama cewek. Kehidupan seorang homoseksual di Jepang ini berat banget, lho, Hijikata- _kun_."

"Satu, mana mungkin aku pakai Mitsuba sebagai alat terapi. Dua," Hijikata menarik napas. "Yang sekarang kusukai itu kamu, _Yorozuya_."

Pandangan mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Memang tidak ada latar romantis seperti di _shoujo manga_ ; kembang api atau laut, misalnya, atau tempat-tempat lain yang sepi, namun seolah-olah dunia menyempit hingga tersisa tangga sempit menuju kuil tempat mereka berada.

"Wajahmu merah," ujar Gintoki, karena dia tahu dia _harus_ mengucapkan sesuatu, sebelum telinganya tuli oleh suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Coba ngaca," balas Hijikata, namun tidak urung ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Walau pandangannya terhalang, entah kenapa Gintoki tidak berniat melepaskan fokusnya dari wajah lelaki itu, dan ketika akhirnya Hijikata mengintip dari sela jarinya, Gintoki mendapatkan keberaniannya untuk menyeringai.

Hiijkata cemberut, dan entah kenapa tawa Gintoki berderai.

 _SRET_.

Gintoki mendengar suara sandal yang diseret—dan sebelum menoleh, ia merasa jarinya membentur sesuatu yang hangat. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya; entah bagaimana napas Hijikata sudah begitu _dekat_ hingga membentur pipinya.

"Oi—nggak terlalu dekat, nih—"

"Gintoki," panggil Hijikata, nadanya rendah. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyentuh jemari Gintoki, dan dengan gemetar canggung namun lembut, menggenggamnya. "Aku masih penasaran dengan jawaban pertanyaanku waktu itu," bisiknya.

Gintoki menelan ludah.

Dan melihat jakun Gintoki yang naik turun, _Hijikata menelan ludah_. Ia membawa tangan Gintoki ke dadanya, meletakkan telapak tangan kasar itu tepat di atas jantungnya. Organ mungil seukuran kepalan tangan itu memprotes, memompa darah dengan kecepatan maksimum ke wajahnya. Entah kenapa, hal seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia menatap Gintoki lekat-lekat. "Saat ini, aku benar-benar deg-degan."

"Kalau begitu, jaga jarak," sahut Gintoki asal-asalan, suaranya gugup.

"Nggak suka?"

"Nanti dilihat orang!"

"Pertanyaanku kamu suka atau enggak," Hijikata memejamkan mata. "Aku, sih, suka," ujarnya. "Tawamu. Suara malasmu yang kayak nggak niat kalau ngomong. Kepedulianmu, walau seringnya tertutup sama tingkahmu yang goblok. Dan, yah, bohong kalau kubilang aku nggak tertarik sama tubuhmu," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Hijikata membuka matanya, dan meringis saat melihat wajah Gintoki yang nyaris meledak oleh warna merah.

"Kamu—mayora geblek, sadar nggak barusan kalimatmu tuh bukan kamu banget?! Habis keracunan _shoujo manga_ , apa?!"

"Aku tahu! Bahkan sekarang aku nggak tahu aku deg-degan karena malu atau gara-gara kamu tepat disini, pakai _yukata_ —waktu kamu muncul pakai _yukata_ tadi, jantungku kayak mau berhenti berdetak, sialan!" Hijikata menutup wajahnya sekali lagi. "Tapi kamu beneran—aku nggak tahu _ganteng_ atau _manis_ yang lebih cocok—jadi aku nggak bisa nggak lihatin kamu terus!"

"Oi! Stop! Ngomong ngelantur lagi aku beneran teriak manggil Hijikata- _kun_ yang asli!"

Hijikata mengulum senyumnya.

"Nggak suka?"

Gintoki membisu; perubahan Hijikata terlalu mendadak—bahkan dia _tidak tahu_ apakah ini perubahan atau justru sikap asli Hijikata.

" _Yorozuya_ ," bisik Hijikata.

Yang dipanggil masih sibuk membenak, ingatan-ingatan tentang Hijikata yang berulangkali menagih (baca; mengejar) kedatangannya di rapat rutin ketua klub, hardikannya yang kasar dan tegas saat tingkah malas Gintoki tertangkap matanya, bagaimana Hijikata bisa dengan mudah menumbangkan beberapa orang bersenjata saat dia sempat punya sedikit konflik dengan bebek peliharaan Zura—dan berusaha keras mencocokkan sosok Wakil Ketua OSIS Iblis dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Ini aku yang belum kenal Hijikata atau mendadak bocah ini dibelokin karakternya—_

Rentetan pemikiran Gintoki terputus saat hidungnya terbentur hidung Hijikata.

"Ah."

Wajah Hijikata langsung meledak merah—kontan ia melepaskan tangan Gintoki dan mundur, bahkan bangkit berdiri. "Maaf! Yang tadi itu—reflek—bukan! Anu—maaf! Lupakan, lupakan!" gagapnya, panik, memunggungi Gintoki.

Sedang Gintoki, dengan pikiran sebersih kanvas baru mengerutkan kening.

 _Apa-apaan_.

Sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Gintoki bangkit, dan dengan paksa menarik kaos Hijikata sampai terdengar bunyi aneh baik dari tempat jarinya menggenggam kaos berpolakan garis vertikal itu maupun dari cowok yang mengenakannya, membuat Hijikata mau tak mau berbalik. Masih dengan wajah merah padam, Hijikata membuka mulutnya seperti akan protes, namun Gintoki tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk itu. Menarik kerahnya dengan paksa hingga kepala Hijikata tersentak, Gintoki memanfaatkan momentum mulut Hijikata yang terbuka untuk menciumnya.

Tiga detik. Saling berlomba memagut, walau masih sama-sama kaget, perlahan menjelajah topografi satu sama lain.

Lima detik. Ada _sesuatu_ yang basah dan hangat, mengetuk bibir dengan sopan. Baru mengintip sopan setelah dipersilakan.

Delapan detik. Ada desah yang bercampur dengan rasa amis kental darah, ada deru napas tertahan.

Sepuluh detik—

"Hmmp—aku nggak bisa napas, kampret!" Hijikata mendorong dada Gintoki, terengah, menatap lelaki di hadapannya tidak percaya. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan gemetar. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai suaranya kembali. "Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya serak.

Gintoki menatap Hijikata sama terkejutnya. Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri menjawab, "Ciuman?"—bukan, dia malah bertanya balik.

"Aku tahu!" wajah Hijikata merah padam. "Apa _maksudnya_ tadi?"

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, namun sebelum Hijikata sempat berkomentar, lelaki itu malah membuang muka. Sesuatu seolah terbakar di dada Hijikata.

"Jangan main-main!" Hijikata menggebrak tiang kuil, membuat hiasan kertas di puncak _tori_ bergetar. Dadanya bergemuruh saat ia menjangkau tangan Gintoki, dan terasa akan meledak saat Gintoki bahkan tidak bergerak untuk menepisnya. Ia menarik tangan itu—susah payah, karena Gintoki jelas lebih kuat—dan ketika akhirnya seluruh tubuh Gintoki menatapnya, Hijikata tidak keberatan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Aku," Gintoki angkat suara, menatap Hijikata lurus. "Nggak keberatan," lanjutnya, tanpa memutus kontak mata.

Hijikata menelan ludah. "Kalau begitu," bisiknya. "Aku nggak mau dengar keluhan."

Perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati, Hijikata melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan ujung jemarinya menyisir lengan Gintoki, semakin naik, semakin ke tengah, dan baru berhenti tepat di belahan _yukata_ nya. Entah siapa yang lebih gemetar; Hijikata mendorong pundak Gintoki lembut, menuntunnya duduk bersandarkan _tori_ saat ia mulai melebarkan kerah bercorak biru muda tersebut.

Sementara Gintoki mati-matian menyangga berat tubuhnya; walau tangannya gemetar, matanya lekat menatap wajah Hijikata tanpa gentar.

Kerah _yukata_ cukup longgar untuk meloloskan sepotong lengan, maka Hijikata menyingkirkan kain itu dari bahu kokoh Gintoki, membiarkan retina matanya memotret sebanyak mungkin pemandangan di hadapannya untuk nanti diputar ulang di kamar mandi. Ia merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke potongan tubuh yang memperlihatkan bentuk otot leher kencang, terus menuju lekuk otot bahu yang menonjol sempurna, dan akhirnya turun, memperhatikan dada yang bidang. Menjilat bibir, Hijikata mengecup puncak yang menegak karena _mungkin_ udara dingin itu.

"Ah—"

 _Gintoki baru tahu cowok bisa mengeluarkan suara se—_ merangsang _ini_.

Tapi tentu saja Hijikata tidak berhenti; ia merekahkan bibirnya, menjepit puncak tersebut dengan bibir sebelum mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilatnya perlahan—benar-benar pelan, ia sadar sepenuhnya Gintoki menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawahnya. Terlintas pikiran _nakal_ di benak Hijikata; maka ia mengeluarkan giginya, hampir membenamkannya sungguhan di dada Gintoki saat mendadak lelaki berambut perak itu memberontak.

"Stop! Stop!" bisiknya keras, memukul kepala Hijikata.

"Aduh! Apaan sih?!" Hijikata ikut-ikutan menjawabnya dalam bisikan.

"Kenapa—kenapa aku yang di—bawah, bangsat?!" Gintoki melotot, menusuk dada Hijikata dengan telunjuknya. "Dilihat darimanapun, yang di atas itu yang lebih kekar dan tinggi, kan, terus kenapa aku di bawah?!"

"Haah? Apanya yang lebih tinggi, kain pel berengsek?! Tinggiku 177 senti, bego!"

"Tinggiku 177 senti _dan_ setengah mili!" Gintoki ngotot. "Pokoknya mana sudi aku di bawah! Aku kan—" Gintoki menelan kata-kata 'cowok' sebelum disadarinya satu hal penting;

 _Ginko kan cewek_. _Bukannya sewaktu jadi Ginko juga kadang-kadang dia_ bermain _sendiri, membayangkan tubuhnya ditimpa seseorang berambut gelap berantakan, keenakan menyerukan namanya, berulangkali menumbuk lubangnya hingga seprainya basah._

Gintoki menelan ludah mengingat sensasi _ditusuk_.

"Uh. Sori. Lanjutkan saja, deh," Gintoki menunduk.

"Oi, kamu—"

"Lagipula," Gintoki berdeham. "Aku nggak tahu cara melakukannya dengan sesama cowok," ia menutup wajahnya saat membisikkan kalimat terakhir, "Dan aku _mau_ Hijikata- _kun_ , jadi buruan masuk sebelum Zura datang, sialan."

Seperti yang sudah diantisipasinya, telapak tangan Hijikata kini mengunci bahunya. "Aku tadinya sudah mau pelan-pelan," didengarnya Hijikata berbisik serak di telinganya, napasnya bergemuruh, "Sekarang ngomongnya kalau kerasa sakit aja," pungkasnya, menjilat telinga Gintoki—membuatnya hampir menjerit kaget kalau tidak ingat mereka _harus_ diam; kios terdekat jaraknya hanya sepuluh meter.

Dengan napas menderu, Hijikata berusaha keras mengendalikan fantasinya yang meliar, memejamkan matanya dan mengecup pipi Gintoki dengan lembut. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai meraba perut Gintoki yang mengencang karena gugup, dan begitu kelingkingnya menyentuh _obi_ , ia melepaskan ikatannya hati-hati sementara lidahnya menjilat leher Gintoki yang terbuka lebar.

Ketika akhirnya akses tangannya ke bagian bawah Gintoki terbebaskan, Hijikata berusaha keras menahan erangannya sendiri saat jarinya bertemu dengan gundukan tepat di antara selangkangan Gintoki, bibirnya gemetar saat ia mencium Gintoki dengan kikuk. Semakin ia mengelus gundukan yang makin meninggi itu, dentum jantungnya semakin membahana di telinganya sendiri—ia tidak berani membuka mata karena pasti kepalanya akan berdenging menyakitkan, jadi ia mengandalkan insting dan lidahnya untuk mengira-ngira dimana posisi wajahnya sekarang. Sementara di bawahnya, Gintoki sudah mulai mendesah-desah tidak keruan sejak puncak dadanya terus-menerus dihisap sedang bagian bawahnya dimanjakan. Hijikata hampir sekalian menulikan telinganya begitu dirasakannya paha Gintoki mengepung pinggangnya.

"Gintoki," engahnya. "Gintoki. Gintoki. _Gintoki_ ," Hijikata merapalkan nama itu seperti mantra, berharap mengurangi kerasnya debaran dadanya agar ia bisa mendengar desahan nikmat Gintoki lebih jelas, mendengar Gintoki memanggil-manggil nama _nya_ ;

"Hijika—ah! Hiji—kata, Hijikata."

Membuka matanya perlahan, ia bertemu pandang dengan Gintoki. "Panggil namaku," bisiknya. Gintoki tampak kebingungan.

"Hijikata?" bisiknya.

Hijikata mendecakkan lidah, mencium Gintoki sekali lagi sebelum berbisik balik di telinga Gintoki yang memerah; _"Toushiro,"_

Wajah Gintoki merona. "To—Toushiro," panggilnya—dan nyaris memekik saat ia merasakan rematan pada batangnya mengerat.

"Lagi," Hijikata mendesah.

"Toushiro," panggil Gintoki dalam bisikan, dan Hijikata menjawabnya dengan membenamkan giginya ke pundak Gintoki.

"Lagi."

"Tou—uh—Toushi—ro," Gintoki merasa tangan lebar yang memompa bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin cepat. "Ah—ngh—Toushiro," Gintoki kembali berbisik, kedua lengannya melingkari pundak Toushiro.

"Gintoki," Toushiro balas berbisik serak, kepalanya pusing, dan ia akhirnya bersandar lemah ke potongan leher Gintoki— _aphrodisiac_ nya saat ini. Kulit tubuh Hijikata meremang hanya dengan membaui wangi tubuh Gintoki. Ia menggigit bibir, mengejat menahan suaranya sendiri lolos.

"Ah! Ah! A—ah! Ngh—tung—Toushiro- _kun_ , aku nggak—ahng! Aku—aku nggak bawa celana dalam cadangan, bodoh!" Gintoki menjambak rambut Hijikata, memaksa lelaki itu bangun.

Hampir sepenuhnya dimabukkan, Hijikata justru tampak lebih lemas dibanding Gintoki. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah mendapatkan pemandangan sesensual ini, belum pernah jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini. Ia meringis menatap Gintoki, menyadari celananya sendiri sudah basah. Perlahan, ia menyelipkan jemarinya ke _boxer_ _pink_ Gintoki, mengecup dahinya. "Oke," bisiknya, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia menarik turun _boxer_ itu, membuat batang tegak Gintoki seolah melompat keluar. Pekikan tertahan Gintoki ditelan sepenuhnya saat Hijikata menciumnya, meninggalkan jejak licak di sudut bibir saat akhirnya pagutan mereka terlepas.

Hijikata menyeringai, dan mengecup pipi Gintoki sebagai ganti permintaan maaf. Barulah setelah itu ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke bagian bawah Gintoki—

Dan ia langsung membeku.

Gintoki, tersengal, menyadari ada yang tidak beres akan Hijikata yang mendadak terdiam. "Toushiro?" panggilnya. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, masih fokus memelototi selangkangan Gintoki—dan yang _punya_ jelas terpelatuk. "Oi! Mayora geblek, kenapa Cuma dilihatin doang?!"

"Ah," Hijikata menjawab gugup, menghadap wajah Gintoki.

"Oi, kamu pucat, lho—" Gintoki urung mengomel, menangkap wajah Hijikata dalam telapak tangannya. Ia mengetuk dahi Hijikata dengan dahinya—tapi suhu tubuhnya terhitung normal untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja _bermain panas-panasan_. "Oi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Gintoki mengguncang bahu Hijikata.

"Uh," Hijikata menelan ludah. Dengan telunjuk gemetar, ia menunjuk selangkangan Gintoki.

"Besar, ya."

Rahang Gintoki seolah-olah jatuh saat ia refleks menyahut, "Hah?!"

Tapi Hijikata malah tersenyum gugup dengan aneh.

"Apa—" Gintoki berdeham, mencoba-coba dengan senyum jahil, "Jangan-jangan, lebih besar dari yang kamu bayangkan?" tanyanya usil, melirik-lirik celana Hijikata yang juga menonjol.

Karena Hijikata tidak juga bersuara, Gintoki mengangkat alisnya, berbisik,

"Apa… lebih besar dari punyamu?"

Wajah Hijikata yang tadinya pucat pasi mendadak meledak oleh warna merah.

 _Oh_. Gintoki menyeringai rikuh; _ternyata memang hal seperti ini sensitif bahkan buat cowok yang belok, toh_.

Tapi baik miliknya maupun kemaluan Hijikata masih berdiri tegak. Gintoki memaksa berdiri—tidak mudah dengan tiang sekeras batu berdiri tegak di antara kakinya, dan merapikan _yukata_ -nya. Ia menalikan kembali _obi_ nya dan berbalik, menatap Hijikata. Lelaki itu masih membeku, diam seribu bahasa. Sedangkan Gintoki Junior sudah berdenyut-denyut minta dilepaskan. Gintoki menghela napas.

"Begini saja," ia berjongkok, jemarinya meraih celana Hijikata. Lelaki di atasnya menutup mulutnya saat terdengar erangan meluncur dari sela-sela jarinya. Gintoki menjilat bibir.

"Pernah dengar kode enam-sembilan?"

* * *

"Pagi, _danna_ ," sapa Sougo, mengeluarkan sepatu dari _getabako_. "Sepagi ini wajahmu sudah kucel begitu?"

"Habis berantem sama _imouto_ tercinta soal isi _bento_ ," gerutu Gintoki, menguap lebar. wajahnya lagi-lagi tertekuk saat mengingat perdebatan _tidak penting_ nya dengan Nobume, dan Oboro yang malas menengahi mereka kabur duluan ke kampus.

"Nobume- _chan_? Yang sekelas sama si China kasar itu?" tanya Sougo, mengangsurkan permen _mint_ pada Gintoki.

"Makasih," Gintoki berujar riang sambil menerima permen itu. "Ya, yang ngajarin Kagura jadi tukang palak," sahutnya, membuka bungkus permen.

"Ooh," komentar Sougo.

"Ngoomong-ngoomong, kok, semester baru jadi nggak bareng Hijikata- _san_?" tanya Sougo lagi saat mereka mendaki tangga.

"Ohiya, ya, katanya dia piket di pintu gerbang. Aku nggak lihat, sih."

"Pasti karena kita lewat gerbang belakang, _danna_."

"Ya, dan pasti karena kalian telat," terdengar suara kasar serak menghardik di belakang mereka. Sougo dan Gintoki menoleh, lalu berpandangan. Dua langkah di belakang mereka, Hijikata dengan ban lengan OSISnya berdiri tegak dengan wajah kesal. "Sougo! Pagi ini harusnya kamu juga piket!"

"Hitungan ketiga," ujar Gintoki, dan Sougo mengangguk.

"Jangan harap bisa kabur!" Hijikata berseru, menjulurkan tangan ke kerah mereka berdua saat Gintoki berteriak,

"TIGA!"

"OII!"

"Jadi itu alasannya kalian berdua disidang di ruang OSIS pagi-pagi?" Shinpachi bertanya dengan nada capek sambil menghidangkan teh.

"Bukan salahku! Hijikata sialan itu yang seenaknya menyelewengkan kekuasaan, berlagak manggilin lewat _speaker_!" Gintoki mengambil tehnya, dan menyeruput dengan kesal. "Padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu makan bekal makan siangku, sialan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, si China itu nggak datang, ya," celetuk Sougo dari bawah jendela.

"Kalau kangen, kirim _mail_ , dong," sahut Gintoki, membuka majalah _Shounen Jack_ edisi terbaru.

Sougo berjengit samar saat menjawab, "Kasih pulsa, dong."

"Minta waketmu sana—oh, tapi Hijikata mana—"

"Hijikata- _san_ mana pernah ngisi pulsa _smartphone_ -nya, _danna_ ," sahut Sougo.

Gerakan Gintoki yang tengah mencomot cemilan dari bawah mejanya terhenti. Ia melongo menatap Sougo. "Hah? Hijikata punya _smartphone_?"

Sougo menatap Gintoki tidak percaya. "Lho, kok nggak tau? _Aree, danna_ kok nggak dikasih nomor ponselnya Hijikata- _san_?"

 _Itu juga gua mau tahu, kampret_.

"Shinpachi, aku mau keluar sebentar—"

"Hijikata- _san_ kayaknya lagi di belakang gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga lama, _danna_ ," celetuk Sougo. "Tadi sih kayaknya dia keluar ruang OSIS sambil ngegenggam surat warna _pink_ gitu," lanjutnya, tersenyum licik.

 _Jangan pernah olok-olok Sougo dengan Kagura lagi_ , batin Gintoki dalam hati saat ia balas tersenyum terpaksa dan berujar, "Makasih," dan berlari _sprint_ menuju gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga lama yang terletak di ujung lapangan bisbol.

 _Itu dia_. Persis seperti yang diimplikasikan Sougo, di depan Hijikata berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut pendek berponi V, memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah sementara Hijikata berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, tampak tidak peduli. Gintoki bersandar di balik pohon, menguping pembicaraan mereka tanpa perlu menyaksikannya. Privasi, privasi.

"Anu, Hijikata- _san_ ," gadis itu memulai. Suaranya agak lebih muda dibanding penampilannya.

Hijikata diam saja.

"Anu. Aku… selama kelas dua, aku terus memperhatikanmu. Um, walau begitu, dulu kita tidak sering mengobrol, dan kini kelas kita terpisah, jadi aku tidak yakin kamu mengingatku."

"Aku ingat, kok," Hijikata menyahut. "Ikeda Asaemon. Petugas kedisiplinan kelas, kan?"

"I-iya," gagap gadis itu.

Gintoki membayangkan wajah gadis itu merona. Aduh, manisnya.

"Hijikata- _san_ , aku—aku, selama ini… selalu… kagum—bukan, suka. Padamu."

"Maaf," Hijikata menjawabnya kurang dalam waktu sedetik. "Aku sudah punya seseorang," lanjutnya.

Gintoki merasa wajahnya menghangat.

"Oh—" Ikeda terkesiap. "Anu, maaf—maafkan aku. Aku—aku nggak tahu, maafkan—"

"Nggak masalah," sahut Hijikata. "Aku… toh merahasiakan hubunganku," lanjutnya.

"Begitu," ucap Ikeda. "Terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku, Hijikata- _san_."

Dan gadis dengan warna rambut persis seperti Tsukuyo itu berjalan tenang melewati Gintoki—tanpa tahu ada yang telah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Syukurlah, karena Gintoki tentu saja tidak sudi ada yang memergokinya jongkok di belakang pohon sambil cengengesan sendiri—

"Ngapain kamu?"

"BANGSAT—!" Gintoki reflek melompat, baru menoleh ke asal suara; Hijikata, berdiri terbengong-bengong tepat di samping pohon tempat Gintoki tadi bersembunyi.

"Ngapain kamu ngangetin orang?!" bentaknya.

Hijikata menatapnya makin tidak mengerti. "Itu pertanyaanku, kan? Ngapain kamu jongkok sambil pasang wajah aneh gitu?"

"Nyari kutu," gerutu Gintoki, bangkit.

"Nggak nyambung total," cibir Hijikata.

"Daripada itu," Gintoki berdeham. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya, menggoyangkannya ke arah Hijikata. "Aku belum ngerasa nyimpan kontakmu," tudingnya.

Hijikata gelagapan menjawab, "Aku—mana punya ponsel—"

"Kata Souichirou- _kun_ yang bilang."

Hijikata menelan ludah. "Aku Cuma bisa kirim _mail_ ," akunya.

Mata Gintoki membulat. "Serius? Lime? ChocoTalk? Twitties? Insframe?"

Hijikata menggeleng. "RAM-nya nggak kuat," sahutnya.

Gintoki mengernyitkan dahi. " _Dumbphone_ mu sereyot apa, sih?"

"Sialan!"

"Okelah, okelah," Gintoki menghindari tendangan Hijikata. "Nih, tuliskan alamat surelmu disini," Gintoki menyodorkan _smartphone_ nya pada Hijikata. Ragu-ragu, Hijikata mengetikkan sebaris alamat. "Udah? Wah, namanya norak banget," ejek Gintoki.

"Berisik!"

Gintoki tertawa, melompat menghindari pukulan Hijikata tepat saat didengarnya suara dering _default_ yang norak dari saku Hijikata.

"Apaan, dibawa kemana-mana, toh."

"Apaan sih," tukas Hijikata, membuka _smartphone_ nya sendiri, memunculkan satu tampilan; e-mail beralamatkan nama Gintoki. Hijikata menyipitkan matanya sebelum membuka surel tersebut;

 _Ayo mampir ke_ Meteorbucks _sebelum pulang_.

"Ginian doang harus banget ya pakai mail?"

Gintoki cengengesan. "Lho, bukannya hubungan kita dirahasiakan?"

"Kampret—kamu dengar tadi?! Hoi, balik sini, _Yorozuya_!"

* * *

"Hijikata- _kun_ , kamu suruh aku pakai ini di ponselku?"

"Lho, kamu suka stroberi, kan?"

"Iya, tapi ini cewek banget! Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai cowok, tahu!" Gintoki merampas gantungan strap ponsel berbentuk stroberi berwarna pink lembut itu.

"Lho, padahal tadi aku sempat mikir kamu ngajak kesini karena udah tahu bakal dapat bonusan _strap_."

"Enggak! Oke, ini imut sih, tapi ginian mah lebih cocok dikasi ke Nobume," Gintoki memutar tali hitam itu di jarinya.

"Ya kasiin aja, masalah beres, kan."

"Ujung-ujungnya tetep dikasiin aku. Padahal siapa coba yang pesen _latte_ hangat porsi anak kecil."

"Aku nggak bisa minum es!"

"Ohiya, kamu nyaris mati musim panas lalu, ya," sahut Gintoki sambil lalu, menguap lebar-lebar.

"Hoi, kita lagi di jalan. Nggak sopan, bodoh," Hijikata mengetok puncak kepala Gintoki.

"Iya, iya, duh. Ibu-ibu banget, sih," Gintoki menggerutu setengah hati. Saat ia menoleh, tertangkap olehnya _box photoshoot_ mungil di pinggir jalan, tepat di sebelah _vending machine_. "Oi, Hijikata- _kun_ , aku belum ngasih hukuman kamu nyembunyiin kontak, kan? Ayo ikut!" Gintoki menarik lengan Hijikata, memaksanya mengikuti langkahnya ke _box_ berpenampilan meriah itu. Hijikata yang sudah mengetahui arah langkah mereka memandang ngeri.

"Apa-apaan, sih, kenapa harus foto? Memangnya kamu cewek?!"

"Berisik! Diam dan sekali foto aja kenapa, sih? Lima ratus yen, kan, sini kutraktir!" Gintoki sudah hendak memasukkan logam cokelat limaratus yen itu saat dilihatnya satuan harga di bawah _printer_ ; dua buah gambar koin lima ratusan.

Diam, Gintoki merogoh sakunya. Kosong. Digeledahnya tasnya; kosong. Ia bahkan tidak perlu melirik dompetnya.

"Uh. Hijikata- _kun_?"

Hijikata memandangnya dengan tangan terlipat. "Aku ditraktir, kan, _Yorozuya_?"

"Ah. Um. Ternyata lima ratusannya harus dua keping."

Hijikata melongokkan kepalanya; mengecek daftar harga. Yang dimaksudkan Gintoki itu slot yang mencetakkan dua lembar foto, sedang di sebelahnya lagi memang hanya seharga lima ratus yen, tapi hasil foto yang tercetak hanya selembar. Hijikata memandang Gintoki dengan menghina sebelum secepat kilat merampas koin dari tangan Gintoki dan memasukkannya ke slot.

"Oi! Itu Cuma bisa ngeprint selembar, bego!"

"Ya tinggal diprint selembar apa susahnya, sih? Ayo buruan, aku ngantuk banget."

"Kita kan ada dua orang! Bisa ngitung, nggak, sih?!"

Hijikata mendecakkan lidah, menyeret Gintoki masuk _box_. "Bukan berarti fotonya sekali doang, kan? Aku beneran ngantuk, dan kita masih harus naik kereta satu stasiun, bego."

Gintoki meletakkan tasnya di bawah layar sambil memanyunkan bibir. "Pasang wajah goblok, ya," ujarnya, menekan tombol.

"Hah? Wajah bego?" Hijikata menatap Gintoki dengan terkejut.

"Iya, persis mukamu sekarang. Tahan, Hijikata- _kun_. Lihat kamera, hitungan ketiga!" Gintoki langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Hijikata yang masih tidak mengerti karena _timer_ kamera sudah mulai berjalan.

"Tiga!"

"Oi, _Yorozuya_ , ini seriusan muka—"

"Dua!"

"O—oi! Tunggu, lihatnya kemana—"

"Yak!"

Layar menghitam sedetik sebelum hasil foto tempampang di layar; Hijikata berada di sisi kiri, dengan mata menghadap ke layar dan wajah kaget, sedangkan Gintoki dengan percaya diri tersenyum tenang ke kamera.

"Apaan tuh—ulangi!"

"Mana bisa," potong Gintoki, berdiri dan mulai mencoret-coret layar itu dengan pulpen khusus yang tersambung ke _box_ tersebut.

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya?"

"Yak! _Print_!"

"OI! Jangan ngacangin aku, _Yorozuya_!"

"Ohiya, ini memang Cuma satu lembar, sih, tapi bisa di- _scan_ , kok, Hijikata- _kun_ ," ceplos Gintoki, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Hijikata. "Sini _handphone_ -mu," ucapnya, menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

Hijikata menatapnya curiga. "Buat apa?" tanyanya.

Gintoki melotot. "Buat difoto, lah! Pastikan jadikan _wallpaper_ mu, mayora pelit," ancam Gintoki, merebut ponsel Hijikata. Namun bukannya memotret foto itu seperti yang dijanjikannya; Gintoki menempelkan foto itu pada punggung _smartphone_ Hijikata, tepat di bawah kamera.

Ia menyeringai lebar saat Hijikata menatapnya _shock_.

"Hubungan kita harus dirahasiakan baik-baik, ya, Hijikata- _kun_."

"BANGSAT—BALIK SINI, _YOROZUYA_!"

"Ah! Pas banget keretanya datang, lho, Hijikata- _kun_!" Gintoki berlari dengan Hijikata yang berusaha menyusul di belakangnya, dan melompat tepat ke kereta saat pintu mendesis tertutup. Hiijkata melompat masuk setengah detik kemudian, tersengal sambil menatap Gintoki marah.

"Jangan ketawa, _Yorozuya_ bangsat!" hardik Hijikata, merebut _smartphone_ nya dan mencari tempat duduk. Gintoki nyengir tanpa dosa, kali ini ganti mengikuti Hijikata. Sebagai bentuk penyesalan, ia membiarkan Hijikata duduk sedang ia tetap berdiri, meletakkan tasnya di samping Hijikata.

"Kamu ngantuk, kan? Nanti kalau sudah mau sampai akan kubangunkan," tawar Gintoki. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik bila ia duduk di samping Hijikata dan membiarkan cowok itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya, tapi setelah kelakuannya barusan dia yakin Hijikata tidak akan sudi melakukannya.

Benar saja. Biarpun Gintoki tidak ikut-ikutan duduk, Hijikata masih melotot menatapnya, namun setelah menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, sedetik kemudian matanya sudah terpejam. Gintoki tertawa melihatnya. Dibenahinya posisi tidur Hijikata agar lehernya tidak sakit saat ia bangun nanti—agak berhati-hati karena Hijikata mengernyitkan alisnya seperti terganggu saat ia menyandarkan kepala Hijikata pada tiang pegangan di sampingnya, namun selewat dua detik, dengkuran halus terdengar.

Gintoki bermaksud memindahkan tas Hijikata agar tidak terjatuh saat justru ada benda berwarna hitam yang jatuh menghantam lantai dengan bunyi _TRAK_. Mengernyit, Gintoki merunduk dan mengambilnya, berdoa keras layarnya tidak retak. Cukup sudah pengalamannya dengan _smartphone_ yang terbanting.

Ia mengangkat _smartphone_ hitam dengan aksen kuning yang sebagian besar sudah tertutup fotonya dengan Hijikata itu, menatap layarnya yang hitam. Syukurlah, sepertinya tidak ada yang retak.

Sampai didengarnya bunyi _biip_ pelan saat mendadak muncul logo bergambar hati di layar. "Eh? Apaan nih?!" Gintoki berujar panik, namun sebelum ia sempat memencet tombol kembali, suara _ckrek_ pelan terdengar. Gintoki menghembuskan napas lega. Tulisan _processing_ muncul di layar. "Apaan, kamera editan, toh—"

Wajah Hijikata langsung muncul di sebelah kiri layar, sedang di sampingnya terdapat gambar grafik garis yang persis sering dilihatnya menghiasi elektrokardiograf. Nama _Hijikata Toushiro_ tercetak jelas di bawah foto yang jelas bukan baru saja diambil saat itu, karena di foto itu Hijikata tampak menatap kamera dengan serius. Di pojok kanan bawah layar, enam digit angka yang terus berkurang tiap detiknya menatap balik ke arah Gintoki.

' _Penyakit koku haku? Ah, tahu, tahu'_

Gadis itu membuka sebuah aplikasi dengan _icon_ hati pada _smartphone_ -nya. Sebuah logo hati muncul, dan dengan percaya diri ia memotret dirinya sendiri. Sebaris kata bertuliskan _'invalid_ ' muncul di aplikasi tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum saat kembali menatap kamera.

' _yang bikin_ —'

Tapi Nobume kembali mengganti _channel_ nya sebelum Gintoki bisa mencerna apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

Gintoki memandang aplikasi itu. Tiga angkat terakhirnya terus berubah; terus menghitung mundur _sesuatu_.

Dua ratus sembilan puluh sembilan.

Dua ratus sembilan puluh delapan.

Perlahan, ia mengarahkan kamera _smartphone_ Hijikata ke arahnya, menunggu hingga suara _ckrek_ pelan terdengar. Namun belum selesai halaman _processing_ me _loading_ gambarnya, tulisan _invalid_ muncul di layar.

Akan tetapi, begitu diarahkan kembali ke wajah Hijikata yang sedang tertidur, tampilan yang sama seperti sebelumnya kembali menyapa mata Gintoki; foto mungil wajah Hijikata, grafik detak jantung, dan angka lima digit di pojok kanan bawah.

Perbedaannya hanya satu; tiga digit terakhir.

 _Dua ratus tujuh puluh._

Jantung Gintoki serasa melewatkan satu detakan.

"Itu artinya kamu normal, Gintoki," suara yang sudah tidak asing masuk dalam jarak pandangnya. Gintoki menoleh, dan Shouyou, dengan senyum cerahnya, menusuk pipi Gintoki dengan telunjuknya. Gintoki melirik _smartphone_ di layarnya; _countdown_ pada layar _smartphone_ Hijikata terhenti.

' _Sepertinya ada salah paham, nih. Aku bukan repot-repot kemari untuk menemuimu, kok,'_

Gintoki menatap Shouyou. Lidahnya terasa pahit.

 _Oh._

Shouyou tersenyum bersimpati. "Jangan pasang ekspresi hampa begitu, Gintoki. Yang ini, aku nggak bisa apa-apa," ujar Shouyou, duduk di samping Hijikata. "Jangan khawatir, aku nggak akan menjemputnya sekarang, kok. Masih butuh waktu sekitar dua bulan lagi, jangan khawatir."

"Kenapa," Gintoki akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya kembali.

Shouyou menatapnya dengan tertarik.

"Kenapa waktu denganku bisa?"

Shoyou tersenyum dingin, bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil menyentuh bahu Gintoki, ia berujar pelan, "Saat itu, ada yang memberikan waktunya untukmu, Gin _ko_."

Suara bising kereta yang berderak kembali; celotehan siswi-siswi yang begerombol sambil bergosip, dengung obrolan beberapa orang yang duduk bersebelahan, suara halaman koran sore yang dibalik, anak kecil yang berlari riang mengabaikan seruan ibunya—semuanya terpentalkan begitu saja.

Dua ratus enam puluh delapan.

Dua ratus enam puluh tujuh.

Dua ratus enam puluh _enam_.

Hijikata masih mendengkur halus.

Gintoki terpekur, hingga suara monoton pengumuman stasiun berikutnya membangunkannya.

 _Dua ratus tiga belas._

Gintoki memasukkan _smartphone_ Hijikata ke sakunya, dan menarik pipi Hijikata sampai pemuda itu terbangun dengan kaget.

"Ha—hah?!" gelagapnya, namun saat dilihatnya wajah Gintoki yang nyengir lebar di hadapannya, Hijikata mengerang. "Sudah sampai?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

"Lah, kan aku sudah bilang bakal kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai," sahut Gintoki ringan, mengayunkan tasnya. "Ayo cepat! Nobume pasti bakal ngomel kalau aku telat pulang lagi."

Hijikata meregangkan tubuhnya, dan menghela napas. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya mengucek mata dan memaksa pantatnya meninggalkan bangku. Ia berlama-lama meraih tasnya hingga Gintoki harus mendorong punggungnya meninggalkan kereta sebelum mereka melewatkan stasiun yang hanya berjarak lima menit jalan kaki dari rumah Gintoki.

"Oi! Hijikata- _kun_ , buruan!" keluh Gintoki, menyeret Hijikata menuruni tangga stasiun, memasuki wilayah perumahan.

"Aah, aku nggak sabar pulang dan tidur," keluh Hijikata, menguap.

[ Hijikata selalu datang paling awal di ruang OSIS; selalu marah-marah kalau ada satu saja anggota yang telat semenit. Paling sering kejar-kejaran dengan Sougo, Staf Kedisplinan yang malah tukang bolos. ]

"Salah sendiri kerjakan peer tepat semalam sebelum _deadline_. Padahal tadi habis minum kopi."

[ Akhir-akhir ini, Hijikata hampir selalu main dengan Gintoki. Seharian penuh. Terutama setelah malam festival itu. ]

"Hei! Yang Cuma modal nyontek ngaca! Lagipula _latte_ itu kandungan kopinya sedikit!"

[ Oh iya, kafein katanya bisa mempercepat detak jantung, ya? ]

"Seleramu bayi, sih. Cowok dewasa itu minumnya kopi pahit!"

[ Makanan atau minuman apalagi yang seharusnya dijauhi Hijikata? Olahraga juga nggak boleh, marah-marah apalagi. ]

Perempatan imajiner tercetak di dahi Hijikata. "Cowok yang doyannya susu stroberi mana pantas ngomong soal miniuman orang dewasa!"

[ Dua bulan itu… ah, tepat setelah _bunkasai_ , ya. ]

"Ah, kalau terus-terusan marah cepat tua, lho, Hijikata- _kun_."

[ Tapi, sih, kamu tenang-tenang saja, ya. ]

"Mana mungkin," cibir Hijikata.

Gintoki tertawa.

[ _Tuh, kan_. ]

"Apanya yang bakal dimarahi Nobume? Rumahmu masih kosong, bodoh," Hijikata menjitak Gintoki. Sambil melemparkan seringai jahil yang langsung pudar begitu melihat rumahnya, Gintoki merogoh sakunya. Benda berbentuk kotak berlayar halus.

"Oi? _Yorozuya_?"

" _Malah kamu yang ngomong 'ayo bareng' terus daritadi itu malah lebih bikin deg-degan, goblok."_

" _Saat ini, aku benar-benar deg-degan."_

" _Bahkan sekarang aku nggak tahu aku deg-degan karena malu atau gara-gara kamu tepat disini, pakai yukata—waktu kamu muncul pakai yukata tadi, jantungku kayak mau berhenti berdetak, sialan!"_

[ Aah. Berapa ratus detakan yang di buang saat bersamaku, ya? ]

Gintoki menyerahkan _smartphone_ itu ke telapak tangan Hijikata yang terbuka. Mata Hijikata terbelalak saat dilihatnya layarnya tidak mati. _Apps_ yang tadi dibuka Gintoki tetap terpampang jelas. Hijikata menatap Gintoki panik, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu—

[ Ujung-ujungnya, aku yang membunuhnya. ]

Dan Gintoki mengulum bibir yang merekah itu.

Dua detik.

Gintoki melepaskan ciumannya, dan tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Hijikata.

"Sampai besok," ujarnya, membuka gerbang rumahnya santai.

Empat belas ribu seratus dua.

Empat belas ribu seratus satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SEE YOU TOMORROW**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oke, Gin _chan_ keliatan banget OOC, ya. Authornya sadar tapi trus nggak ngerubah, hm. Ke-OOC-an Gintoki yang semakin kesini semakin parah (GBLK), ini disebabkan micchan yang kurang belajar dan kurang persiapan membuat sosok Gintoki yang di _image_ micchan adalah bapak rumah tangga banting stir menjadi ibu beranak dua. Kalau boleh jujur, materi yang paling dipersiapkan justru Ginko; jahilnya dan polahnya dia, walau pasti masih OOC jatuhnya, masih ditulis dengan membayangkan sosok Ginko.

Kaan, mustahil buat micchan nulis Gintoki uke /kabur

Untuk inti seri ini tadinya mau dibuat ngefeel, but meh. Fck draft, rite? *kedip* bahkan dari (prologue) aja udah nyasar jauuh banget. Ada banyak adegan baru yang ditambahin, lebih banyak yang dibuang, dan terus dirombak ulang sampe lupa draft aslinya kayak apa, lol.

Mohon maafkan ketikan iseng si sampah ini! /dogeza

Percayalah, nggak ada niat sama sekali buat menistakan Takasugi pada awalnya. Nggak ada tuh niat bikin Ginko jadi kayak cabe gitu. Dan bahkan nggak ada niatan ngebikin Hijikata jadi punya penyakit fiktif yang terinspirasi dari Tokidoki ini. Semuanya mendadak terketik gitu aja waktu micchan ngikut maunya para tokoh gerak gimana, heuheu

Anywaaay! Cya real soon! 'v')/"

much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
